


Umbrella Academy Roleplay

by Duckie_Gordon, moretrash, raindrxpsonrxses, RandomFandoms153, WantedButcher



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comment Roleplay, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), halp, need more canon rpers, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Gordon/pseuds/Duckie_Gordon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrxpsonrxses/pseuds/raindrxpsonrxses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandoms153/pseuds/RandomFandoms153, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantedButcher/pseuds/WantedButcher
Summary: Exactly what It says in the title, We have a TON of characters still and people love it! Join Us!Rules:No cussing (if you must, please censor it)No bullying out of rpNothing explicit. Some rpers are minors (specifically 10 years old. I'm looking at you RandomFandoms153)(Fight me ~Random)(I'll add more when I think of more, it's been awhile since I made an rp group chat) - Duckie_Gordon





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a bit complicated. But it's still fun! - Duckie_Gordon

Geni+Blaze (known as Duckie_Gordon in later chapters): Faye Gordon 

Untaken Canons: Sir.Hargreeves, Five, Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Ben, Alive!Ben Vanya, Pogo, Grace, Lenard/Harold, Dave (RIP), Alive!Dave, Hazel, Cha-Cha, Agnus, Real!Delores, 

Post facts, Attracted to what gender, superpower, gender and the name of your character. You will get a reply approving your OC. E- Rated stuff is great.  
™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

Ben walked down the hallway of the mansion and into his room. he saw the book he had been reading earlier open on his bed, he walked over and picked it up. He heard someone knock on his bedroom door.  
*Just great* he thought, getting up and opening the door. of course. the very person he hated 2nd to his father bound through the room.


	2. Carrie, Ben's Only true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the summary for the last chapter.

**RP INFO BELOW!**

**UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay:** Alive!Ben, Ben (RIP)

 

**Geni+Blaze: Faye Gordon** .

Name : Faye Gordon

Gender : Female

Sexuality : Straight

Ethnicity : 1/2 German, rest is American

Appearance : She's 5'8, and is really skinny, pale skin with a greenish tinge. Her hair is bright fiery red in a pixie cut, and her eyes are a toxic purple. Her style of clothes normally consists of long sleeves, turtlenecks, jeans, leggings, a leather skirt (a gift from Klaus), boots, and gloves. Also wears purple lipstick most of the time. 

Personality : Faye is a sarcastic little brat with a pessimistic outlook on life. She's feisty and aggressive. Won't go down without a fight. When she's not in a bad mood, she's actually a pretty cool girl.

Likes : rain, reading, watching movies, people watching, black coffee (she doesn't really have any taste buds), sleeping, showering, she likes turtles too.

Dislikes : Does not like physical contact. She doesn't want to burn/poison/kill anyone....most of the time. Alarm clocks, anything that'd disrupt her sleep, destroying her stuff, ruining her clothes, her powers

Powers/abilities : Acidic/Poisonous touch & spit/immune to all toxins, diseases, poisons, etc. (Basically all her body functions are harmful to anyone except her and maybe someone with invincible skin or something)

You also may be wondering how she doesn't starve since her spit is acid, well she's on a liquid diet. Water tends to weaken the acids/poisons so there's that. She drinks a lot of protein shakes to you know, get protein and nutrition. That's why she's so thin and you could feel her ribs through her shirt if she let anyone touch her.

**Raindrxpsonrxses:caroline ‘carrie’ edwards**

gender : female

sexuality : Strait 

appearance : very short and thin, almost willowy-looking. long blonde hair that tumbles down her back, soft caramel eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks.

superpower : intangibility and invisibility. her natural state is actually both of these, plus no one in the outside world can hear her, so she has to concentrate to actually become tangible. (she’s been trapped in her natural state before. it’s not fun). she can also levitate.

ethnicity : 3/4 italian 1/4 english

personality : caroline is the human embodiment of ‘pure sweet child’. she’s somewhat obsessed with physical contact and a total sweetheart. she can be quite chatty and other times she can sit in companionable silence.

likes : making daisy chains, big bear hugs, small talk, the colour yellow, herbal teas, baking and soul/r&b music.

dislikes : being alone for too long, people refusing physical contact, strong coffee, feeling helpless.

**Untaken Canons:**

**Sir.Hargreeves**

**Five**

**Luther**

**Diego**

**Allison**

**Klaus**

**Vanya**

**Pogo**

**Grace**

**Lenard/Harold**

**Dave (RIP)**

**Alive!Dave**

**Hazel**

**Cha-Cha**

**Agnus**

**Real!Delores**

 

**What do you post?:**

Post facts, Attracted to what gender, superpower, gender and the name of your character. You will get a reply approving your OC. 

E- Rated stuff is great.

™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

**UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay:**

Ben walked down the hallway of the mansion and into his room. he saw the book he had been reading earlier open on his bed, he walked over and picked it up. He heard someone knock on his bedroom door.

*Just great* he thought, getting up and opening the door. of course. the very person he hated 2nd to his father bound through the room, and started rummaging through his stuff.

**Geni+Blaze:**

Faye was beyond irritated that day. First, she burned a hole through her bed and woke up on the floor, next she ruined her favorite pair of jeans, burnt her hand by spilling hot coffee on it, and now one of her books was missing. Which of course, she expected Bentacles (she calls him that sometimes to annoy the heck out of him, plus it sounded stupid–like him) because he's a little jerk .

So now she was there, in said Asshole's room. Looking through his stuff without permission to find her book and piss him off.

Faye went rummaging through his stuff "Where's my copy of Harry potter and the Goblet of fire? I know you have it, dipstick" she glared at him with toxic purple eyes

**Raindrxpsonrxses:**

Caroline floated along the hallway, humming something soft under her breath. She did a couple of spins, watching her dress swirl through the air. Giggling, she rose a little higher before dropping to the ground with a soft, barely audible thud. She turned the corner and continued to walk, this time quieter. Boredom had quickly sunk into her mind, and seeing as she couldn’t find many people, she assumed they were in their rooms.

Before she could think too hard about it, she heard the voice of Faye coming from Ben’s room. Her curiosity got the better of her as she came to a halt outside his door. Carrie let one hand rest, fingers splayed, on the wall beside the door, while she leaned forward and peered through the tiny crack.

**UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay:**

Ben looked at Faye with that look that she hates, (Like he has no idea what she's talking about, like she's stupid for thinking that he would ever  take anything of hers.) Just to piss her off. 

"I have not in the slightest clue what you are talking about, my little spitfire" he called her that just to piss her off, he  hated his nickname: Bentacles. So it seemed only fair that he would give her an equally infuriating one, so spitfire was the one that got the whole dinner palate.

he felt his tentacles twitch towards the door, which could only mean one thing; Carrie was on the other side.

Carrie was the only person Ben had ever had a crush on, and his little monsters ( as Klaus liked to put them ) noticed too, they twitched in her general direction whenever she got within a certain distance from him. 'Just great' he muttered to himself. 'the one kid I love most and the one kid I hate most in one room, with me, this is going to be interesting'   

 

**Geni+Blaze**

Faye snarled. That look, that nickname, it just makes her blood boil and burn away her bones and other bodily functions. (which it could if her body wasn't immune to all things toxic, acid, and poison). She. Hates. Him. "I'll show you a little spitfire you–" she faltered as Bentacles lost interest and focused on who was on the other side of his door

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to reveal....Carrie.

"Oh, hi Carrie" she waved awkwardly, and was shoves to the side by Ben, who stuttered a greeting.

Faye glared daggers at him, and stared blankly at Carrie. She wasn't sure what to think of the blonde. On one hand, she was kind, sweet, and a total doll. Her smile was infectious, sometimes Faye couldn't help but smile back even when she was in a foul mood. On the other hand, she was waaay to touchy-feely for comfort, and too perky, and pure and talks too much.

'Buuuut, Bentacles had a little crush on her' her inner voice told her and she felt herself smirk. Already thinking of a way to embarrass him. She loved embarrassing Bentacles, it was even better if it was in front of his crush.

And she could get petty revenge for that infuriating nickname. Kill two birds with one stone.

She gathered a good amount of saliva in her mouth and spat at the floor around his feet. (Not at his feet, because despite her hatred, she did not want to burn away his skin and bones, causing him to never walk again. She wasn't that cruel). Grinning at the sizzling sound of acid eating away carpet, wood, and some of his shoe material.

The best part was that the fumes were low key burning away his pants. It won't hurt him, just make him tear up and give him a rash. Ah. Petty revenge was good tea.

Although maybe should've thought about her acid burning a large hole in the floor and that they were on the second floor. Whoops **.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! should I start deleting the posts from the first chapter?


	3. The Problem Of Hatred

**RP INFO BELOW!**

**UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay:**

Alive!Ben, Ben (RIP)

 

**Geni+Blaze: Faye Gordon** .

Name : Faye Gordon

Gender : Female

Sexuality : Straight

Ethnicity : 1/2 German, rest is American

Appearance : She's 5'8, and is really skinny, pale skin with a greenish tinge. Her hair is bright fiery red in a pixie cut, and her eyes are a toxic purple. Her style of clothes normally consists of long sleeves, turtlenecks, jeans, leggings, a leather skirt (a gift from Klaus), boots, and gloves. Also wears purple lipstick most of the time. 

Personality : Faye is a sarcastic little brat with a pessimistic outlook on life. She's feisty and aggressive. Won't go down without a fight. When she's not in a bad mood, she's actually a pretty cool girl.

Likes : rain, reading, watching movies, people watching, black coffee (she doesn't really have any taste buds), sleeping, showering, she likes turtles too.

Dislikes : Does not like physical contact. She doesn't want to burn/poison/kill anyone....most of the time. Alarm clocks, anything that'd disrupt her sleep, destroying her stuff, ruining her clothes, her powers

Powers/abilities : Acidic/Poisonous touch & spit/immune to all toxins, diseases, poisons, etc. (Basically all her body functions are harmful to anyone except her and maybe someone with invincible skin or something)

You also may be wondering how she doesn't starve since her spit is acid, well she's on a liquid diet. Water tends to weaken the acids/poisons so there's that. She drinks a lot of protein shakes to you know, get protein and nutrition. That's why she's so thin and you could feel her ribs through her shirt if she let anyone touch her.

**Raindrxpsonrxses:caroline ‘carrie’ edwards**

gender : female

sexuality : Strait 

appearance : very short and thin, almost willowy-looking. long blonde hair that tumbles down her back, soft caramel eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks.

superpower : intangibility and invisibility. her natural state is actually both of these, plus no one in the outside world can hear her, so she has to concentrate to actually become tangible. (she’s been trapped in her natural state before. it’s not fun). she can also levitate.

ethnicity : 3/4 italian 1/4 english

personality : caroline is the human embodiment of ‘pure sweet child’. she’s somewhat obsessed with physical contact and a total sweetheart. she can be quite chatty and other times she can sit in companionable silence.

likes : making daisy chains, big bear hugs, small talk, the colour yellow, herbal teas, baking and soul/r&b music.

dislikes : being alone for too long, people refusing physical contact, strong coffee, feeling helpless.

**Untaken Canons:**

**Sir.Hargreeves**

**Five**

**Luther**

**Diego**

**Allison**

**Klaus**

**Vanya**

**Pogo**

**Grace**

**Lenard/Harold**

**Dave (RIP)**

**Alive!Dave**

**Hazel**

**Cha-Cha**

**Agnus**

**Real!Delores**

 

**What do you post?:**

Post facts, Attracted to what gender, superpower, gender and the name of your character. You will get a reply approving your OC. 

E- Rated stuff is great.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

**Geni+Blaze**

Faye snarled. That look, that nickname, it just makes her blood boil and burn away her bones and other bodily functions. (which it could if her body wasn't immune to all things toxic, acid, and poison). She. Hates. Him. "I'll show you a little spitfire you–" she faltered as Bentacles lost interest and focused on who was on the other side of his door

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to reveal....Carrie.

"Oh, hi Carrie" she waved awkwardly, and was shoves to the side by Ben, who stuttered a greeting.

Faye glared daggers at him, and stared blankly at Carrie. She wasn't sure what to think of the blonde. On one hand, she was kind, sweet, and a total doll. Her smile was infectious, sometimes Faye couldn't help but smile back even when she was in a foul mood. On the other hand, she was waaay to touchy-feely for comfort, and too perky, and pure and talks too much.

'Buuuut, Bentacles had a little crush on her' her inner voice told her and she felt herself smirk. Already thinking of a way to embarrass him. She loved embarrassing Bentacles, it was even better if it was in front of his crush.

And she could get petty revenge for that infuriating nickname. Kill two birds with one stone.

She gathered a good amount of saliva in her mouth and spat at the floor around his feet. (Not at his feet, because despite her hatred, she did not want to burn away his skin and bones, causing him to never walk again. She wasn't that cruel). Grinning at the sizzling sound of acid eating away carpet, wood, and some of his shoe material.

The best part was that the fumes were low key burning away his pants. It won't hurt him, just make him tear up and give him a rash. Ah. Petty revenge was good tea.

Although maybe should've thought about her acid burning a large hole in the floor and that they were on the second floor. Whoops **.**

**Raindrxpsxnrxses:**

Carrie startled slightly as the door was opened, and quickly flashed her pearly grin at Faye on the other side. She raised one hand and wiggled her fingers in greeting, stepping into the room. She quite liked Faye, even if she could be a little aggressive. Carrie knew she had a good heart, really, and she didn’t mind her outbursts too much. She also loved her hair, and how she wasn’t afraid to be bold. “Hi, Faye, hi Ben!” Ben was arguably the nicest person in the house, and he didn’t cringe away from her whenever she reached out for physical contact. It was easy to pass the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach off for her almost constant state of anxiety, anyway, and it had absolutely nothing to do with how Ben was (probably) the kindest in the house.

She hopped away as Faye spat at the ground, as she had long since learnt to avoid her saliva at all costs. She winced slightly at the sizzling sound as it chewed a hole in the floor, and she subtly, almost subconsciously, raised off the floor by a centimetre or two. She didn’t want to be burnt! She looked back up at Faye, her smile softening a little around the edges, and she tilted her head slightly to the side. Why did she decide to burn a hole through the floor? Anyway, Carrie wasn’t about to tell her off for it, because she probably had her own reasons. She returned her focus to the floor and, yikes, that hole was looking kind of big now, wasn’t it?

**UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay:**

Ben looked down, his shoes were burning through. He was in so much pain. Faye's Face was twisted in fury, then she looked down. Ben looked down and saw a large hole, so large in fact that he could just make out the living room below him, and he smelled burnt wood. Ben started to panic he tried to move out of the way but the melted rubber from his shoes stuck him to the ground. He looked at the door and screamed for help, completely oblivious to the two girls in the room who could very easily run for help. Faye and Carrie were frozen in place, to scared to do anything. He screamed out the door again, he heard quick steps going up the stairs. Klaus, Allison and Diego came bounding into the room. Taking in the scene around them they quickly moved Ben and Faye got a Knife to the shoulder (courtesy of Diego) . Carrie had bounded into Ben, it took him awhile to register what she was doing, she was hugging him. 


	4. Afterthoughts Count the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ READ READ

 

**RP INFO BELOW!**

**UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay:**

Alive!Ben, Ben (RIP)

 

 **Geni+Blaze: Faye Gordon**  .

Name : Faye Gordon

Gender : Female

Sexuality : Straight

Ethnicity : 1/2 German, rest is American

Appearance : She's 5'8, and is really skinny, pale skin with a greenish tinge. Her hair is bright fiery red in a pixie cut, and her eyes are a toxic purple. Her style of clothes normally consists of long sleeves, turtlenecks, jeans, leggings, a leather skirt (a gift from Klaus), boots, and gloves. Also wears purple lipstick most of the time.

Personality : Faye is a sarcastic little brat with a pessimistic outlook on life. She's feisty and aggressive. Won't go down without a fight. When she's not in a bad mood, she's actually a pretty cool girl.

Likes : rain, reading, watching movies, people watching, black coffee (she doesn't really have any taste buds), sleeping, showering, she likes turtles too.

Dislikes : Does not like physical contact. She doesn't want to burn/poison/kill anyone....most of the time. Alarm clocks, anything that'd disrupt her sleep, destroying her stuff, ruining her clothes, her powers

Powers/abilities : Acidic/Poisonous touch & spit/immune to all toxins, diseases, poisons, etc. (Basically all her body functions are harmful to anyone except her and maybe someone with invincible skin or something)

You also may be wondering how she doesn't starve since her spit is acid, well she's on a liquid diet. Water tends to weaken the acids/poisons so there's that. She drinks a lot of protein shakes to you know, get protein and nutrition. That's why she's so thin and you could feel her ribs through her shirt if she let anyone touch her.

**Raindrxpsonrxses:caroline ‘carrie’ edwards**

gender : female

sexuality : Pansexual

appearance : very short and thin, almost willowy-looking. long blonde hair that tumbles down her back, soft caramel eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks.

superpower : intangibility and invisibility. her natural state is actually both of these, plus no one in the outside world can hear her, so she has to concentrate to actually become tangible. (she’s been trapped in her natural state before. it’s not fun). she can also levitate.

ethnicity : 3/4 italian 1/4 english

personality : caroline is the human embodiment of ‘pure sweet child’. she’s somewhat obsessed with physical contact and a total sweetheart. she can be quite chatty and other times she can sit in companionable silence.

likes : making daisy chains, big bear hugs, small talk, the colour yellow, herbal teas, baking and soul/r&b music.

dislikes : being alone for too long, people refusing physical contact, strong coffee, feeling helpless.

 **RandomSadist:**   **Marcus Kim**

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Functioning Bi-saster

Ethnicity: 2/4 Roman, 2/4 Korean

Appearance: Marcus has black shaggy hair that rides up to the nape of his neck. It's often pulled back into a small ponytail. He has deep blue eyes with selective heterochromia, making half of his left eye red with both of his pupils, for some reason, being slit. While he may seem very slim, he is actually quite fit and active. His wardrobe consists of many jeans, sweaters, hoodies, and beanies that he constantly wears. Almost all of his shoes have wheels inside the heel. Only in public, he wears sunglasses. He even wears them in the dark since the red part of his eyes seems to glow at night.

Personality: He's often shy and introverted with new people. When with friends, he can either be a big meme or a little shit. There's no in between when it comes to him. On bad days, he doesn't hold back on the insults. Those are days he can either damage your pride a little or completely shatter it.

Likes: Drawing, acrobatics(flexible boyo), sleeping, Monster drinks, nightmares

Dislikes: Being touched without permission, standing still, coffee, red bull, invasion of privacy

Power: Nightmare Manipulation: Marcus can control the nightmares of others through physical contact. He can also enter the nightmare himself and alter it through there. To make it even better, he can see a person's greatest fear written above their head. Because of this power, he has nothing but nightmares when he sleeps. While it seems bad, he has grown used to waking up in cold sweat. It gives him ideas on how to mess with others.

Extra: He is extremely flexible and will sleep almost anywhere. Most of the time it being near a fireplace or a radiator.

 

#### RandomFandoms153:  **Eli Alpine**

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Aromantic

Ethnicity: 1/2 Egyptian, 1/2 Moroccan

Appearance: Eli has skin a lot lighter than most people of his ethnicity. Heterochromatic eyes, right is brown and left is bright blue with a white sort of web design. He wears a strapless eyepatch to cover that eye. Eli has short, dark red hair that sits messily on top of his head. All of Eli’s outfits are a single color. Sometimes red, sometimes blue, green, etc. He wears mostly sneakers and the occasional pair of boots if needed. Eli always wears a necklace with a teardrop shaped gem.

Personality: A sarcastic person who tries to be angsty, but would probably be the first to coo and scream at something adorable. Eli can accidentally be pessimistic and relies on a lot of self-deprecating humor to ignore his thoughts. He is generally a kind person, unless you make him angry, in which he gets very angry and loud. He talks a lot and always fights himself to stay still.

Likes: Reading, ranting, the color blue, things that match, the sound of storms, music, and baby animals.

Dislikes: Mismatched things, being touched in the face, feeling abandoned, being considered useless.

Power: Speed. Time moves slower for Eli, which is what give him his speed. To Eli, seconds feels like minutes, minutes feel like hours, and hours can feel like whole days. He constantly had to force himself to stay still and listen to others. Due to Eli’s warped feeling of time, he has trouble sleeping and moving at a normal pace. Eli can always feel an itch under his skin that practically screams at him to just run. Sometimes it gets so uncomfortable it is almost painful, but he ignores it. In the house, he uses his speed to mess with the others. Eli would steal their items when they’re not looking, switch things around, and whisper random phrases as he passes. (Much to everyone's annoyance.)

Extra Information: Eli is somewhat ADHD due to his power. He has trouble focusing and always feels the need to constantly be on the move. Eli easily misses small details and often fails to complete work that requires a lot of mental effort.

**Untaken Canons:**

**Sir.Hargreeves**

**Five**

**Luther**

**Diego**

**Allison**

**Klaus**

**Vanya**

**Pogo**

**Grace**

**Lenard/Harold**

**Dave (RIP)**

**Alive!Dave**

**Hazel**

**Cha-Cha**

**Agnus**

**Real!Delores**

 

**What do you post?:**

Post facts, Attracted to what gender, superpower, gender and the name of your character. You will get a reply approving your OC.

E- Rated stuff is great.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  **** **UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay:**

Ben looked down, his shoes were burning through. He was in so much pain. Faye's Face was twisted in fury, then she looked down. Ben looked down and saw a large hole, so large in fact that he could just make out the living room below him, and he smelled burnt wood. Ben started to panic he tried to move out of the way but the melted rubber from his shoes stuck him to the ground. He looked at the door and screamed for help, completely oblivious to the two girls in the room who could very easily run for help. Faye and Carrie were frozen in place, to scared to do anything. He screamed out the door again, he heard quick steps going up the stairs. Klaus, Allison and Diego came bounding into the room. Taking in the scene around them they quickly moved Ben and Faye got a Knife to the shoulder (courtesy of Diego) . Carrie had bounded into Ben, it took him awhile to register what she was doing, she was hugging him.

**Raindrxpsonrxses:**

Carrie’s eyes widened almost impossibly as Ben screamed for help, the smell of burning rubber flooding her senses and rendering her immobile. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she let out a small shriek of her own, safe in her position hovering above the floor and yet unable to move and run for help. Her mind was screaming at her to go, to get the others, to help, but she was frozen in place. Worse, when help finally arrived, she sensed herself flickering in and out of tangibility, which terrified her to no end because when her emotions were running this intense, it was usually almost impossible for her to become corporeal until she calmed down, and she couldn’t handle that. Half of the siblings walked right through her, and half of them bumped her slightly to the side. Carrie closed her eyes and focused, reaching out with both hands and grasping at the fabric of reality. She pulled and pulled and pulled until a weird, tingly feeling spread all down her body and she could tell she was real.

As soon as she could touch things again, she went barrelling into Ben, arms quickly wrapping round him in a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder so no one could see the tears shining in her eyes, and focused on the feeling of materials against her skin to calm her down. She could hear a sobbing coming from somewhere nearby, and it definitely wasn’t her or Ben.

 

**Geni+Blaze:**

Faye did not mean for that to happen. She felt panic and guilt swell up in her chest as she watched Ben suffer. She knows that she should never use her powers like that. She hated making people or animals burn.

She didn't even react as a knife knicked her shoulder (curse you, Diego). The pain was barely felt. Her skin is thicker and tougher than any average person's. She guesses there are some benefits to her powers.

She was so relieved that Ben and the others were safe. Staring at Carrie hugging Ben, she sank to her knees, hugging herself (because no one ever could)

She hated her powers. She couldn't properly eat. She couldn't taste anything but acid. She couldn't sleep on a bed without burning a hole in it. She had to wear warm clothing all year round because she couldn't touch anyone without poisoning them.

She stared at the gaping hole in the floor. She couldn't have what Ben and Carrie have– what they could have. She can't do a lot of things. Can't have a lot of things. She destroyed everything she came into contact with.

Sizzling. She heard sizzling again. She looked down at her pants and found little holes in them.

She reached up to her face, it was wet. She was crying (acid tears of course. Nothing could just be regular body fluids with her). She felt herself trembled and pulled her knees to her chest.

And she cried.

**raindrxpsonrxses:**

Looking up and then down, her eyes landed on Faye, wrapping herself in a hug and sobbing her eyes out on the floor with a knife in her shoulder. Why was no one helping her? Carrie felt a sudden surge of protectiveness, because, well, she didn’t care what Faye did or didn’t do. No one deserves to cry like that, and be left alone to cope. So, once she had convinced herself that neither her nor Ben were disappearing any time soon, she slowly unwrapped herself from him and lowered herself to the ground. She moved until she was in Faye’s line of vision, quickly flashing Ben a smile and a glance before reaching out and laying her hand on Faye’s shoulder. She realised pretty soon that she could easily be burned by doing this, but right now she didn’t care all that much. Besides, Faye wore layers like she always did, so it should probably take a while before anything started to hurt. She did release her grip, only to reach into the pocket on her dress (yes, her dress had pockets, and that was why it was her favourite) and pulled out her second-to-least favourite handkerchief. It was quite big and thick, which meant she could bundle it up a bit. So, she did this, and then smiled at Faye as wide as she could, before gently dabbing away her tears. She could hear the fabric sizzling, but she didn’t mind so much because she had more in her room and Faye was so much more important.

“I think we should get someone to look at that wound,” she pointed out softly, turning her head to look back at Ben.

  **Geni+Blaze:**

Faye flinched violently at the sudden contact, head shooting up so fast it almost gave her whiplash– or it felt like it.

Her toxic purple eyes met Carrie's caramel one's as the blonde dabbed away her acidic tears. She sniffled and looked away, she didn't want anyone to see her like this, much less up close and trying to comfort her and wipe away her tears as if she was some child that needed coddling and–

'Quiet' her inner voice said, 'Focus. Someone is touching you'

And that snapped her out of whatever funk she was in.

"Get your hands off me." she snarled, batting Carrie's hands away and yanked the knife out of her shoulder. Most of it was dissolved and still being eaten away by her blood, which was an unnatural green color.

 

"Don't ever touch me again" she told her in a grave voice.

It's not that she hated it. She wanted physical contact so bad and that hand on her shoulder and Carrie wiping her tears away was the most she's had in years. But she did not want anymore people to die. Watching a dark green color spreading through the veins of others as they start choking or frothing in the mouth and then collapsing and writhing in pain on the ground is a horrific sight to watch, especially if you were a child. (Which unfortunately she was on her first time, barely 4 years old)

And yeah, she knew how to make antidotes and had syringes of them on her at all times (ever since that first horrific event she dedicated most of her time on studying chemistry and acids and crap. Even managed to make an antidote for her poisoned touch) but she didn't want that happening to anyone, she saw the look her victims had on there faces as the life was slowly extinguished from them. It was not a nice look.

Faye stood and wiped away the remaining tears with her hands. She took a second to compose herself before muttering a quiet 'thank you' to Carrie because she didn't want to be a jerk to her and fled to her room.

Shutting her door loudly, she leaned against it and sighed in relief. What a day, and it wasn't even over yet.

She needed to calm her nerves. She needed to soak. A bath would be ideal.

She glanced at her shoulder wound, green blood dripped from it, ruining her clothes.

Yeah, she needed a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much, you have no idea what this means to me. I am so proud of all of you, a Special thanks to RandomFandoms153 and RandomSadist for joining! ask your friends to join too!  
> Hugs and Sunny Days,  
> UmbrellaAcademyFanfiction  
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	5. Children at the heart

**RP INFO BELOW!**

**UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay:**

Alive!Ben, Ben (RIP), Klaus Hargreeves.

 

 **Geni+Blaze: Faye Gordon**.

Name: Faye Gordon

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Asexual

Ethnicity: 1/2 German, rest is American

Appearance: She's 5'8, and is really skinny, pale skin with a greenish tinge. Her hair is bright fiery red in a pixie cut, and her eyes are a toxic purple. Her style of clothes normally consists of long sleeves, turtlenecks, jeans, leggings, a leather skirt (a gift from Klaus), boots, and gloves. Also wears purple lipstick most of the time.

Personality: Faye is a sarcastic little brat with a pessimistic outlook on life. She's feisty and aggressive. Won't go down without a fight. When she's not in a bad mood, she's actually a pretty cool girl.

Likes: rain, reading, watching movies, people watching, black coffee (she doesn't really have any taste buds), sleeping, showering, she likes turtles too.

Dislikes: Does not like physical contact. She doesn't want to burn/poison/kill anyone....most of the time. Alarm clocks, anything that'd disrupt her sleep, destroying her stuff, ruining her clothes, her powers

Powers/abilities: Acidic/Poisonous touch & spit/immune to all toxins, diseases, poisons, etc. (Basically all her body functions are harmful to anyone except her and maybe someone with invincible skin or something)

You also may be wondering how she doesn't starve since her spit is acid, well she's on a liquid diet. Water tends to weaken the acids/poisons so there's that. She drinks a lot of protein shakes to you know, get protein and nutrition. That's why she's so thin and you could feel her ribs through her shirt if she let anyone touch her.

**Raindrxpsonrxses:caroline ‘carrie’ edwards**

gender : female

sexuality : Pansexual

appearance : very short and thin, almost willowy-looking. long blonde hair that tumbles down her back, soft caramel eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks.

superpower : intangibility and invisibility. her natural state is actually both of these, plus no one in the outside world can hear her, so she has to concentrate to actually become tangible. (she’s been trapped in her natural state before. it’s not fun). she can also levitate.

ethnicity : 3/4 italian 1/4 english

personality : caroline is the human embodiment of ‘pure sweet child’. she’s somewhat obsessed with physical contact and a total sweetheart. she can be quite chatty and other times she can sit in companionable silence.

likes : making daisy chains, big bear hugs, small talk, the colour yellow, herbal teas, baking and soul/r&b music.

dislikes : being alone for too long, people refusing physical contact, strong coffee, feeling helpless.

 **RandomSadist:** **Marcus Kim**

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Functioning Bi-saster

Ethnicity: 2/4 Roman, 2/4 Korean

Appearance: Marcus has black shaggy hair that rides up to the nape of his neck. It's often pulled back into a small ponytail. He has deep blue eyes with selective heterochromia, making half of his eyes being red with both of his pupils, for some reason, being slit. While he may seem very slim, he is actually quite fit and active. His wardrobe consists of many jeans, sweaters, hoodies, and beanies that he constantly wears. Almost all of his shoes have wheels inside the heel. Only in public, he wears sunglasses. He even wears them in the dark since the red part of his eyes seems to glow at night.

Personality: He's often shy and introverted with new people. When with friends, he can either be a big meme or a little shit. There's no in between when it comes to him. On bad days, he doesn't hold back on the insults. Those are days he can either damage your pride a little or completely shatter it.

Likes: Drawing, acrobatics(flexible boyo), sleeping, Monster drinks, nightmares

Dislikes: Being touched without permission, standing still, coffee, red bull, invasion of privacy

Power: Nightmare Manipulation: Marcus can control the nightmares of others through physical contact. He can also enter the nightmare himself and alter it through there. To make it even better, he can see a person's greatest fear written above their head. Because of this power, he has nothing but nightmares when he sleeps. While it seems bad, he has grown used to waking up in cold sweat. It gives him ideas on how to mess with others.

Extra: He is extremely flexible and will sleep almost anywhere. Most of the time it being near a fireplace or a radiator.

 

####  **RandomFandoms153:** **Eli Alpine**

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Aromantic

Ethnicity: 1/2 Egyptian, 1/2 Moroccan

Appearance: Eli has skin a lot lighter than most people of his ethnicity. Heterochromatic eyes, right is brown and left is bright blue with a white sort of web design. He wears a strapless eyepatch to cover that eye. Eli has short, dark red hair that sits messily on top of his head. All of Eli’s outfits are a single color. Sometimes red, sometimes blue, green, etc. He wears mostly sneakers and the occasional pair of boots if needed. Eli always wears a necklace with a teardrop shaped gem.

Personality: A sarcastic person who tries to be angsty, but would probably be the first to coo and scream at something adorable. Eli can accidentally be pessimistic and relies on a lot of self-deprecating humor to ignore his thoughts. He is generally a kind person, unless you make him angry, in which he gets very angry and loud. He talks a lot and always fights himself to stay still.

Likes: Reading, ranting, the color blue, things that match, the sound of storms, music, and baby animals.

Dislikes: Mismatched things, being touched in the face, feeling abandoned, being considered useless.

Power: Speed. Time moves slower for Eli, which is what give him his speed. To Eli, seconds feels like minutes, minutes feel like hours, and hours can feel like whole days. He constantly had to force himself to stay still and listen to others. Due to Eli’s warped feeling of time, he has trouble sleeping and moving at a normal pace. Eli can always feel an itch under his skin that practically screams at him to just run. Sometimes it gets so uncomfortable it is almost painful, but he ignores it. In the house, he uses his speed to mess with the others. Eli would steal their items when they’re not looking, switch things around, and whisper random phrases as he passes. (Much to everyone's annoyance.)

Extra Information: Eli is somewhat ADHD due to his power. He has trouble focusing and always feels the need to constantly be on the move. Eli easily misses small details and often fails to complete work that requires a lot of mental effort.

 

**Untaken Canons:**

**Sir.Hargreeves**

**Five**

**Luther**

**Diego**

**Allison**

**Klaus**

**Vanya**

**Pogo**

**Grace**

**Lenard/Harold**

**Dave (RIP)**

**Alive!Dave**

**Hazel**

**Cha-Cha**

**Agnus**

**Real!Delores**

 

**What do you post?:**

Post facts, Attracted to what gender, superpower, gender and the name of your character. You will get a reply approving your OC.

E- Rated stuff is great.

 

**UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay:**

Ben Walked downstairs as Eli came running up yelling " Not it!" and Diego ran up too, eyes wide as he turned around a few times and spotted Ben.

" I need to hide, now!" he said, grabbing Ben.

"Klaus's closet" Ben said as he walked away.

"Ready or not here I come!" Marcus Yelled from somewhere below.

Marcus ran up the stairs and turned to Ben

"Where are they?" He said.

"diego's downstairs and eli ran to Sir's room" Ben Replied.

He saw Him run off, 'Well, at least we can act like kids on sunday' ben murmurs to himself, laughing.

**RandomFandoms153:**

Eli rushed into Sir Hargreeves’s room and crouched under the desk. He knew this wasn’t the best spot, but the house was big so he should be fine for a few minutes, at least. Though, he and Diego did pass by Ben and Eli thought he heard them talk for a quick second.

He was stolen from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps and pushed himself farther into the corner of the desk, forcing his body to stay still.

**RandomSadist:**

Entering the room of Sir Hargreeves, he made a mental note to thank Ben later on. He had gotten better at the game over the years, even being the one to put in the “no powers” rule. It took a couple games to finally realize Eli could just zoom his way out of there and he was having none of it. Also, Diego promised him that he wouldn’t randomly turn off the radiators when he was sleeping by the if he caught Mr.Quicksilver.

Not caring how loud his foot steps were, he walked up to the opposite side of the desk and leaned against it as he tapping his fingers rhythmically on top of it. “Tsk tsk tsk Eli. I thought I taught you better than that. You know better than to hide in such obvious places..” Making sure his hands were easily noticeable as he gripped the opposite end of the desk, he quickly pulled himself over the desk, almost falling off as he looked at Eli upside down. ”Here’s Johnny!” he said with an excited grin on his face as he tapped him with a pen.

**RandomFandom135:**

Eli jumped, smacking his head against the top of the desk loudly. With an annoyed groan, he scooted out from under the desk and stood to his feet. Eli poked Marcus in the forehead.

“I had a plan, okay!” He crossed his arms childishly. “Besides, we had less time and I didn’t know where else to go.”

He pushed Marcus to make room on the desk and sat on it. He was supposed to tag along and help find Diego, but to do that Marcus would need to tell him what to do. You know, with him being ‘it’ and everything. Though, Eli would most likely just follow him around regardless of what he was told.

He realized he was scratching at his right arm and quickly stopped. “Now, Shadow Lord, time to find Stabby?” He asked Marcus with a cheeky grin.

 

**RandomSadist:**

Markus laughed as Eli hit his head in the desk, quickly to flinch back slightly as he was poked. ”Plan my ass! You looked like a scared little rabbit under there!” He laughed to himself as he simply slid off the desk.

”Less time it not, I can already see many other hiding spaces.” He had timed himself on his quickly he could find one if them. Today was a new record of 1:23.

”Well, my dearest Quicksilver, a certain little Benti told me our loveliest Stab McStab is hiding around downstairs.” Smiling to himself, he balanced himself onto his heels before skating off.

”Also, at least I can actually pull off edgy and angsty without seeming like someone who's overcompensating.” And with a laugh, he was already sliding down the railing if the stairs

**Randomfandoms153:**

“Benster! You traitor!” Eli yelled as he followed Marcus out the room, jogging after him.

He gasped with joking offense at the angsty comment. “At least I know how to sleep like a person, you bat. You’re like Batman, but more bat than man.”

He ran down the stairs, and if he used a little bit of his power then no one had to know. It was only to get down the stairs, it’s totally fine. “So where exactly is Stab McGee? Last I saw him, he looked so lost.” Eli chuckled mischievously. Diego’s indecisiveness on where to hide was one of his favorite parts of the game. He just looked so confused!

 




**RandomSadist:**

”I fall asleep hanging from the chandelier once and all of a sudden I’m a bat! It was only one time!” Stopping in front of the hallways to all the rooms, he quickly turned around and stuck he tongue out at him, a bit childishly.

Quickly scanned the rooms from a distance, his eyes landed onto the room of Klaus himself, the four being slightly open. ”Dumbass.” he whispered under his breath as he quietly entered the room knowing that Eli would be soon to follow.

**Raindrxpsonrxses**

Carrie closed her eyes and let out a huff. She was back in her room, floating in midair, her skirts billowing out around her and her hair swaying slightly. Like Medusa’s snakes, she thought, and giggled, kicking her legs and doing a few backflips before shaking her head and focusing on her task.

She knew the others were playing hide-and-seek, and she was also well aware of the ‘no powers’ rule in place. However, since she hadn’t officially announced that she was playing, it would be fine if she used her powers to spy on them. Right? It was a great idea - if only she could get them to work. See, she wanted to be invisible, not intangible or inaudible, but apparently her powers were being irritating today. She didn’t want to go fully ‘ghost mode’ as she often dubbed it, because that was just downright terrifying for her. Getting stuck like that was a literal nightmare.

Anyway.

She flung her arms out to the side to steady herself, drawing in one deep breath before reaching out to the power coiled deep within her chest. She gave it a tug, and felt something akin to icy water run down her back. She shivered, looked down, and saw her skin had that translucent tinge to it. Perfect. That meant no one else could see her. She was pretty sure they could all hear her, but after floating towards the wall and falling straight through it, she came to the conclusion she was incorporeal at the moment. Come to think of it, that was perfect for her master plan.

She giggled and kicked off, making a sort of swimming motion with her feet, and she was flying. She went through walls and doors, keeping an ear out for any conversation, and eventually found Marcus and Eli near Klaus’s room. She tilted her head to the side, curious, and floated through the wall so that her head and shoulders were in the room and the rest of her body wasn’t, very much interested. It was like watching TV, if you knew all the characters in real life. Safe in the knowledge they couldn’t see her, she laced her fingers together and placed them under her chin, staring down and waiting for the action to unfold.

**RandomSadist:**

Markus hummed quietly as he noticed a noticeable red glow from the closet. Before he got closer, he stopped in his tracks at the feeling of something new in the room. Let me explain something about his power:

No matter where he goes, the greatest fear of someone will always be written above their head. It isn't an on-and-off thing he can control at will. If someone is hiding behind an object, the fear will follow physics and will be hidden by the object as well, the same thing for invisibility. However, that doesn't mean that he can't feel the presence of a Fear nearby. In public, the feeling is like something is clawing at the inside of your brain as you drowned underwater. At home, he can pinpoint separate Fears. It isn't perfect, no, but with only 3-4 people in a room, it can be pretty accurate. (He can see his own in mirrors but he doesn't remember it)

Back to the subject at hand, his eyes scanned the room for a bit before landing on the wall to the left. The Fear itself felt trapped, sad, and alone and only one person in this house had such a feeling. Caroline Edwards. Mouthing the words ’I found you’ to her, he quickly walked up to the closet and opened it with the words ”I found you, dumbass!” He simply tapped him with the same pen afterward.

 

**UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay:**

 

> Ben flinched, Klaus had scared the living daylights out of him.  
>  "you-who? knock knock, let me in lil' benny boy." Klaus said, voice muffled from the other side of the door.  
>  "What the fuck Klaus? you scared the shit out of me!'' Ben shouted. Klaus looked at Ben with a huge glare, and tackled him to the ground.  
>  "Klaus! Get the fuck off me! I'm not your mattress!'' Klaus was laying on top of Ben.  
>  "nu-ah. you cursed now three times in my christen Minecraft sever. if you curse again benny boy, I might just kick you out of the game!'' Klaus said, getting up and pulling out a small swear jar from his jacket.  
>  ''$3" Klaus said, Ben rolled his eyes but gave him the money.

##### Comment Actions

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I just wanted to ask, what do your characters look like and do you want more then one each? 
> 
> I NEED EMAILS!  
> I have a doc of all the posts, I would be cool if I could send it to all of you. the doc is called- RP INFO BELOW! it will be from Makeupitch@gmail.com.


	6. Chaos ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Carrie gets a taste of the monsters of this world (No not Ben’s). Ben is frustration. Klaus is gossip girl. (We don’t see much of those two tho). Luther is exasperated (him too). Faye has changed. Markus is Scarecrow. We get new characters because I have a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!
> 
> Hello, I’m the previously named Geni+Blaze, now named Duckie_Gordon
> 
> Thank you guys for finally adding me as one of the co-authors (about time :P) I should warn you that you have unleashed a tyrant. I’ve been wanting to write fanfics for a couple years now, but I was either too lazy or....well just lazy. I guess I lacked motivation too, and when I did get some it usually died quickly. But this should give me a push. Hopefully.

New characters!

Name: Silena Shayd

Nicknames: Silly, Lena, demon, monster

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight (Has a bf too. His name's Jesse. I made these two as a pair. Like Cloak and Dagger or Solangelo)

Ethnicity: Filipino

Appearance: Her height differs sometimes, depends on how tall or short she wants to be. Is slightly curvy. Silly has long, wavy raven black hair, golden tan skin, and bright blue eyes that can look almost white. And her wardrobe is mostly made up of dark clothing, mainly long sleeves, jeans, and closed shoes.

Can also look like a darker, more solid shadow with glowing white eyes and creepy Cheshire smile.

Personality: Chaotic. She is a sadistic little *bleep and is not afraid to show it. She loves pranking and scarring people, especially if it involves pain, or jump scares. It's her hobby, really. It's a wonder how she got such a sugar sweet boyfriend. Some think he's got a few screws loose. Who knows? (Me, of course. Note: Silly is not as sadistic as she wants you to believe [because I'm not that sadistic]. She's actually super sweet and adorable and- Sry Jesse took over typing)

Likes: Food! All food. (Her stomach is like a black hole). Pranks. Jump scares. The screams of others. Jesse "The pure sweet star" Blaise. Tickle fights. Being called monster (She knows what she is and is proud of it. Though Jesse will fight whoever said that in his presence)

Dislikes: Boredom. Silence. Awkward tension. Rules. Buzzkills

Powers: Umbrakinesis, shadow travel, intangibility, she can also turn herself into a shadow and possession.

Extras: She only speaks in whispers. When she's in her Shadowling form her laugh and whispers echo. Doesn't need sleep much. Somehow gets along with Luther. 

Name: Jesse Blaise

Nicknames: Flashlight, Jess, JB, Jellybean, Starshine

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Ethnicity: Half Italian, half Spanish/p>

Appearance: Jesse is 5''11, plus a lean and fit body. His hair is fluffy and wavy and reaches to the nape of his neck bleach blonde with baby pink, and periwinkle tips. His skin is peachy and sometimes glows slightly (when he blushes he glows pink). And he also has freckles on his nose and cheeks (like stars). His eyes are fiery orange with dark pupils (think of the pic of the black hole). Jesse likes wearing bright neon clothing, they are not easy on the eyes. (Silena has to squint sometimes.) He wears revealing clothing but not too revealing for it to be uncomfortable for him and others. Usually wears tank tops, crop tops (sometimes goes shirtless) and shorts. He doesn't wear shoes and he can bond with Klaus over crop tops and lack of foot wear.

Personality: Jesse is bubbly, sweet, and energetic and gets along with everyone. Especially with Carrie, they share the title of "Pure sweet children" (hey! Rain. I'm gonna call you Rain cuz you're name is to complicated. Anyway, wanna make them cousins??), But Jesse has the title of "Super star son." Although Jesse is a lot more tempermental and can get pretty scary when angered, luckily that doesn't happen too often. :3

And yeah, he might have too many screws loose, but he's optimistic about it.

Likes: Also food. Has to eat aloooooot. Sunshine. Star gazing. Cuddling. Playing games. Karaoke. Shiny things. Homemade crafts, especially stuff that involves glitter or sequence. And Silena "Dark queen of his heart" Shayd

Dislikes: Bullies. When his friends argue. Getting sick. Things that wake him up when he's having a good dream he wILL BLAST IT/THEM. When some idiot callS his GIRFRIEND A MONSTER HE WILL ANNIHILATE THEM. Crying. (He can be really emotional so if someone cries then he'll start crying and then– 😭)

Powers: Alot has to do with light. And idk how to explain it. So let's just imagine Captain Marvel crossed with Starfire. Star bolts and whatever light show Marvel is. And lazer eyes. And super speed because he can move as fast as the speed of light. And technically time travel– I have realized before that I'm making him too op but I'll balance it out with weakness.

Weakness: Darkness. He can't stay in darkness. He needs sunlight to power himself up and he needs a lot of food for energy like any Speedster.

Extra: WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE WHEN HE'S DEAD OR WEAKENED AND ALMOST DEAD (Idk why I'm putting this here) His skin starts graying, his hair turns black and his eyes flicker out like busted light bulbs. He absorbs sunlight from his skin thus the revealing but not too revealing clothes. 

Both are by me, Duckie_Gordon. As I’ve said, I have problem.

Also I’ve taken Luther, ma spaceboi as my 4th child)))) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Faye sat cross-legged in her room, her head rested against her door. With her eyes closed she listened to the sounds of childish banter, occasionally laughing quietly at something funny they said. She wanted to be out there with them, playing and having fun.  
But ever since the incident with Ben....well she hasn't been outside for anything other than eating

 

Meanwhile, with Klaus and Ben ~

 

Klaus laughed at Ben. It was funny to see him get so agitated.

But now that he thought about it, Ben seemed agitated when Klaus knocked on the door. Being the most chill person in the academy, It would have taken awhile for him to get this upset.

“Ben? Are you OK? You seem a little on edge.” Klaus said, sitting down on Ben’s bed.

“Yeah, just girl issues.” Ben sat down next to the skinny boy.

“Oooh, do tell.” Klaus laced his fingers together and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on his laced hands and his elbows on his knees in a dramatic fashion that quite clearly said ‘I’m going to figure it out anyway so just tell me now.’

Ben sighed, He wanted to tell Klaus about how Faye had nearly killed him, how Carrie and him had a sort of ‘moment’ (if you could even call it that) But needless to say, Luther had chosen that exact moment to run in and shout–

“Allison is missing, she’s not at the academy!”

-Cliff hanger foiled-

Before Luther finished his sentence, creepy laughter echoed throughout the halls of the Academy.

Luther paused and then sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he muttered "Oh God, this again" and then louder to his brother "Nevermind. It's just–" another sigh "Nevermind" he repeated "I know what happened to her"  
He looked in the shadows, there were glowing white eyes staring back at him in glee. He glared, and with another squeal of echoey laughter it disappeared.  
Biting back the urge to stick his tongue out, he stomped away and went to the attic wherehe knew she'd be.

MEANWHILE with Markus and Jesse and soon Faye...

Markus woke up with a jolt, taking in short breaths that were soon to be followed by laughter. ”Fifth one I've died in this week..! New f***ing record!” He knew it was odd for someone to be excited about such a thing but he could care less. He had his sketchbook nearby in case he wanted to draw something memorable or new from the dream.  
Before he got to that, his thoughts were interrupted by echoing laughter and soon after, Luther’s stomping. ”Ah sh*t, here we go again.” he bit his lip so he didn't laugh as Luther walked by (he didn't want to hear his mouth). He smirked, knowing exactly who it was.

”Looks like little miss Nightmare is back in town. Wonder if Flashlight is back too...” He mumbled to himself as he picked up his sketchbook and pencil, flipped to a fresh new page, and began drawing.

As if summoned by his nickname...

"Ooooh. You're drawing again!" Chirped Jesse from over Markus' shoulder, appearing once again out of nowhere like an angel from spn.

"Is this another about your nightmare deaths? How many has there been this week? I heard earlier that you broke your record" He chattered on and on and on.

The reason he was here was that Silena left in the middle of the night. Jesse was reasonably annoyed and a little mad when her room mate/one of his other cousins texted him that she was probably gonna do something chaotic or stupid or both and dIDnT iNcLuDe hiM. Probably because he'd try to stop whatever she was gonna do if it was too much but they've been together for 3 years, he was hoping that by now she'd include him in more of her pranks and stuff.  
He has asked about it once and she said he was too pure and innocent– HE WAS NOT! That made him so angry he accidentally set something ablaze (totally intentional pun). He is not as innocent and pure as she says he is!

Anyway! He figured this is where she'd be since she made Luther her pet project. And Faye her side pet project. Aaaand she got along with Markus.

The bright side for him was that Carrie was here. She was a distant cousin of his. They liked hanging out together, making crafts, racing through the halls, flying together, ending up asleep in a cuddle pile....  
Don't think he's pure and innocent. He has murdered many people before and–Oh look a gummy bear!

Markus simply leaned his head back took look up at him, eyes squinting only a bit from the close-up glow of the Fear. ”Well speak of the devil.” He let out a sigh as he turned back to his drawing and continued. ”Fifth one actually. I’m aiming for 7 this time though!”  
The drawing itself was a bit different this time. Instead of the normal demonic shit in his dreams, it was a bit more realistic. There was someone, most likely him by the looks of the hair and what not, laying in a hospital bed with their eyes closed and an IV drip connected to him. The heart monitor read a heart rate of 105 with sweat dripping down their forehead. The people surrounding them were silhouettes of familiar people, each with distinguishable features. At the head of the bed was the same person on the bed, just more transparent. Around his neck was a smokey black chain wrapped around his neck as he was pulled away.

“I’ll be honest with you, Flashlight. I didn’t like this dream as much as the others..”

Jesse pouted "Boo. You're still a good drawer" he scowled in confusion "Drawer" he tried again. "I think I'm calling you a cabinet. Anyway! It's a good drawing, you wardrobe" he booped his nose whispering "boop" as he did it and then he giggled and was gone in a blink of an eye. And was now right in front of him, sitting crisscross applesauce and eating from a tub of cotton candy ice cream he keeps here incase of emergencies 

As you can see, he is a total child.

Markus closed the sketchbook, leaving it to be finished later and opened up a blanket he had folded next to him. Dropping it around himself like a cape, he curled in on himself and moved closer to the radiator. He hummed pleasurably at the warmth now surrounding his body. “I guess being called a wardrobe is better than being called Batman by Eli. I only slept upside down on the chandelier once and now I’m a bat!”

Jesse snickered "How'd you manage that?" He was now eating a burger and had a pizza box next to him with half a pizza left, and some hot dogs.

“Well, I managed to convince Luther to help me up there by standing on his shoulders. After I was on it I shooed him off and simply sat there for a bit. Since I was kind of tired that day already," Markus mumbled something under his breath along the lines of "Diego" and "traitor", " I decided to go to sleep. I didn't want to get down since I was actually pretty warm. I kinda just hooked my legs around one of the branches -is that what you would call it?- and dropped. Hands tucked in my hoodie, I just fell asleep. Eli was the one who found me. Woke me up before my nightmare though, which sucked." He reached over and swiped the other half of the pizza nonchalantly. 

Throughout the whole story Jesse giggled and laughed and almost choked on his food (he was fine)."That’s hilarious!!" He guffawed, after he calmed down he tilted his head "But Batman doesn't sleep like bat. I know who does though!" He grinned "Toothless the Night fury! Unholy offspring of lightning and death and still super adorable. Like you!" He booped Markus' nose again. 

By the time the story was over, the pizza gone as if it had never been in his hand in the first place. Sleep makes people tired sometimes (and it was some good pizza).“Oh, Flashlight, my bi-heart just flutters at such a compliment.” Markus teased, ignoring the slight blush that rose to his cheeks at the compliment. He dramatically put his hand over his heart and pretended to swoon over it, only to flinch back at the sudden contact.

Jesse grimaced "Right. You don't like–ok, sorry" he fiddled with his fingers. Someone cleared their throat. The two turned their heads to see Faye, leaning on the door frame with a cup of black coffee in her hands."Sunbeam. Dream boy" she nodded at Jesse and Markus as she walked in "What'cha doin?"

Jesse perked up "Ivy!" He chirped "Markus was telling me about the time he slept on the chandelier and why Eli calls him Batman but Batman doesn't sleep like that so I'm comparing him to Toothless!" He said all in one breath "Plus he's cute like him right?!" He gestured to Markus' faceIt took a couple of seconds for Faye to understand what he said. Once she did she snorted, but ended up nodding "Yup, definitely cute. But tbh, he's more like Scarecrow" she sat down next to them.

"Ah, my fellow touch-starved compadre. I don't think my heart can handle such compliments." Putting a hand over his forehead, he dramatically fell over onto the floor. "I have been slain by the warrior's Flashlight and Hazardous Giant. I will not live to see another day!" He couldn't help but laugh as he finished his little act.  
Sitting up, he reached up and undid his small ponytail, ruffling his hair a bit, and wrapping the band around his wrist. "Scarecrow?" he asked with a slight tilt to his head. Everyone in the house went by many nicknames. Eli went by Quicksilver, Klaus went by Winchester , and Silena went by Nightmare. He had no idea who went by Scarecrow.

Faye rolled her eyes, seeing his confusion “You, dummy. You're Scarecrow" she said "You might sleep like a bat, but you're not Batman." She shrugged "You're Scarecrow"

 

“Why? Out of all the nicknames, why Scarecrow?” They thought about it for a moment before gasping in delight. “Is this you admitting I can be terrifying if I reeeallly wanted to?”

"No, it's because you'd make a better Gotham rogue. And you have a thing for nightmares and fear 'n crap" she said "But you are as terrifying as a bat" she sipped some of her coffee "As in not terrifying at all"

“I guess that makes sense, with the fear and shit like that. But! I can be terrifying if I tried! I’m just too much of a meme and/or little shit to do so!” He turned to Jesse with one of those hopeful puppy dogs looks people do sometimes. Honestly, Markus probably had no idea he was doing it or could but don't tell him that. He has a reputation to keep up for himself.

Jesse shrugged "Well, Silena is supposedly really scary. She's traumatized a lot of people, andmadesomeonedie ofaheartattackoncefr omscaringthemsobad" he rushed the last part out "But she doesn't scare me at all, she's too sweet and pretty and–" "Ok, Loverboy" Faye interrupted, Jesse was getting that far away, dreamy look in his eyes whenever he talks about Silena and Faye didn't want another rant about "that cute little curl around her ear" or some other lovey dovey chatter "Back to the topic"  
Jesse shook his head "Whoops" he said sheepishly "Got carried away again. Anyway if the self proclaimed "Personification of darkness, fear, and death" only seems like a beautiful, breathtaking enchantress to me than the most terrifying thing you'd be to me is a teething puppy trying to tear up my clothes" he finished with an apologetic tone.

 

“Oh come on! Do my nightmares make up for that fact at least?” He pouted at their words, though not really hurt. “I mean, despite the fact I’ve never, or at least don’t think, sent you both into one of them. That wouldn’t be good...” He whispered the last part under his breath as he looked towards the ground.  
Looking back at them both, taking a glance above them. “If I sent you both into a nightmare right now, under the influence of your Fear or not, would you be terrified?”

Faye leaned in closer to Markus , not close enough to touch, but still close.  
"This house is a frickin nightmare. My powers are a nightmare. My life is a nightmare" She hissed. "Don't ask stupid questions”

Jesse shrugged, still smiling, well, brightly "I don't dream, but I'm pretty sure I'd burn the house down" he giggled.

There was an edge to his eyes though, his deep dark blackholish eyes.

Jesse gasped "Hey! I found another gummy bear in my pocket!" He exclaimed "I'm gonna eat your head first so you don't feel the rest of the pain" he muttered to it and then did just that.

Markus didn't move as Faye spoke to him, only to lean back and stare at the ceiling for a bit once she was done. ('Maybe he could get Klaus to draw somethings up there. It's kinda bland...') "Your Fear has changed though. It used to read 'Life' but it's different now." Sighing, he thought about his words carefully before leaning in, about the same distance away as Faye was to him.  
He spoke, his voice monotone, lacking its natural energy, and quiet enough so Jesse couldn't hear. "Understand that what you're going through is something I can only understand to a certain extent, but, that does not mean your current situation is anything special. The only difference between us is that I have somewhat control. So forgive me asking a 'stupid' question I /know/ you can answer."  
He leaned back, staring at the ceiling again before turning to Jesse as he at the gummy bear. "Jesse, why the hell do you have a gummy bear in your pocket??" His voice was back to its normal tone. Energetic, sarcastic, and an all-around playful little sh*t. Normal.

Faye's nostrils flared as she went back to her earlier position. She didn't know why but she was. Really. Angry. And then her version went purple, and then nothing.

Jesse shrugged "I think I put it there so that I'll be delightfully surprised." he answered  
Suddenly Faye's hand shot out and gently, ever so gently brushed against Markus' cheek. Which wouldn't have been a problem if her hand wasn't gloveless, revealing pale green tinted skin.  
Jesse made some sort of shriek of surprise and horror at this realization. His head shot to Faye at alarming speeds which would give any regular person whiplash.  
If he wasn't so fast he wouldn't have seen her eyes, they were completely purple, and a blank look took up her face. But it left as fast as it came. And she was back to normal.  
Well mostly.  
She still had that blank look on her face, like she didn't care that she was slowly poisoning one of her friends. So Jesse scooped her up and put her in one of the corners of the room. With superspeed of course  
'You're in time out now' he thought despite the serious circumstances.  
Jesse was now in front of Markus. Grimacing at the green veins that were starting to show "Hey. You ok?" That was a stupid question. Was Faye gonna try and poison him too?

 

mEaNwHiLe with Carrie and Silena...

 

Carrie smoothed out her dress, checking for wrinkles and folds, and turned back to look in the mirror. She kind of wanted to go speak with Ben, because yet again she was bored, but the last time she did that, a hole was burned right through the floor, so maybe not. She turned to eye the embroidery hoop on her desk, with a half-finished bundle of sunflowers stitched into the middle, and wondered whether she should actually get that finished or continue to procrastinate until she forgot all about it. Likely the latter. Before she could make her decision, she heard creepy, echoey laughter, and froze, eyes widening and muscles tensing, like a deer in headlights. What was that? It sounded like something out of one of those horror movies that she refused to watch under any circumstances, and it terrified her to no end. She didn’t know what to do, and resolved to listen as closely as possible for any signs that the others could be in danger. Quickly, she reached over and picked up the biggest needle she could find beside her embroidery. She raised up onto her tiptoes and crept over to her door, peeking through the crack intently, holding her needle tight to keep her grounded so she didn’t accidentally phase through it. 

 

And glowing white eyes stared back at Carrie with a cheshire grin so wide it looked like it was splitting the creatures face. Silena came to the academy because she had a great idea!Although she probably should've told Jesse first. He gets all pouty when she leaves the city/state/country without letting him know. And then usually something burns down. She doesn't include him in her more harmful pranks because she didn't want him to get a taste for it. Don't let that adorable look he gets when he finds a loss piece of candy fool you. He could be down right cruel without knowing it and she did not want whatever darkness in him to corrupt him completely. Her solution was to hog the darkness all to herself.But this wasn't a harmful prank. It may involve a little brain melting, sure. But otherwise harmless. So that justification was meaningless

Ok, ok, she didn't include was because she kinda sorta forgot about him. 

She got so excited about this and rushed straight here and– oh no, now she knows he's here now and he'll ask why she didn't tell him and when she does he'll sulk and give her that sad look that's so cute and heartbreaking and– ugh, he'll kill her with cuteness. Oh well, guess she'll die.

 

Caroline stumbled backwards, letting out a little shriek before her hands flew up and pressed against her mouth. The needle fell to the floor, forgotten. Who /was/ that? She assumed they were human, but then again, it would be rude to make too many assumptions and jump to conclusions. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She was being ridiculous! They probably weren't here with malicious intent, right? They would have killed her quickly, in that case. Maybe the smile wasn't meant to look creepy. Maybe they were trying to be friendly. Yeah, that would be it. Suddenly she felt terrible for reacting the way she did, because jumping to conclusions was never a good thing to do. She took one final deep breath, and then plastered that friendly, pearly-toothed smile back on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot my manners," She called, hoping her voice wasn't shaking. "That was terribly rude of me." She reached out with one hand and opened the door fully.

Silena rolled her eyes. This–this cHiLD was too naive.With Jesse it was endearing and he still knew about the darkness this world had to offer, with this infant it was plain annoying. Time to teach her a lesson!Inwardly she wondered if Jesse would be ok with her traumatizing his cousin, but then she remembered him temporary blinding one of them for eating his candy and then laughing as they fell down the stairs. Meh, he'll be fine with it. At least she's teaching this one a lesson she'll need in life. Don't trust the creepy, evilly cackling monsters. Silena hid in the shadows as soon as Carrie opened the door. Letting loose another cackle, the shadowling swept Carrie's feet from under her making her fall on her butt. Her shadowy body forming together, towering over Carrie and smiling menacingly. Silena looked at her with her piercing white, shining eyes. "I'll show you rude" she echoed in whispers. She launched at Carrie and disappeared into the shadows....taking the blonde with her into the shadow realm. 

Carrie paled considerably once the door was fully open, and didn’t have enough time to regret her actions before she was falling backwards and landing with a thud. She gasped, both hands flying up to press her fingertips against her mouth. She blinked once, twice, hoping (no, praying) that she was simply dreaming - but as the shadowy body formed above her, she knew she was wide awake and felt herself gripped tight with terror. The echoing whispers filled every corner of her mind, and so she screamed, voice raw with pure fear. Her hands came down from her mouth and gripped her upper arms tightly, hugging herself in a subconscious attempt to bring comfort. She was frozen, rooted to her spot on the floor, her screams continuing on and on until the creature leapt at her, and then she felt herself disappearing into another world, a world she will unfortunately be acquainted with for the time being... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry, had to edit some of your stuff Rain but only a little bit at the very end. And Randy Sadist, I had to censor stuff)
> 
>  
> 
> So how’d I do?


	7. Pick your poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus gets cured with windex.

Markus hadn’t bothered to check if Faye had gotten mad at him or not. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew she would have her revenge one way or another.

“A delightful surprise? You mean you don’t remember why?” He scoffed at the thought, but it wasn’t that far off in his opinion.

Markus hadn’t noticed Faye’s hand until it was too late. He instantly flinched back, both out of simple instinct and knowledge of what that meant. Of course, he wasn’t fast enough to noticed the flash of purple in his eyes.

“Hell...”

It was the only word he got out before his hand shot up to his cheek, hissing at the growing pain. He hadn’t even noticed Faye had been moved until Jesse had been in front of him.

“Yes Jesse, I’m living on daisies and rose petals right now.” He answered back almost harshly at the stupid question. “Just..get Grace or a Hargreeves..kid..” He muttered a couple of Romanian curses under his breath before continuing. “If I’m unconscious, don’t touch me..not even..Grace...”

Leaning back against the nearby wall, he hurried Jesse off before turning to Faye one again. “Kind of harsh, don’t you thing?”

Faye's eyes fluttered. "What?" She scowled "How'd I get here?!" She scrambled up and looked around.

The first thing she noticed that one of her hands were bare. The second thing she zoned on was Markus and the green veins spreading on his face.

She cursed.

These incidents have been happening a lot lately. First she'd feel an overwhelming amount of rage, then go numb, and the next thing she knew she was somewhere completely different and something was destroyed.  
This was the first time someone was harmed though. But the most terrifying thing of all...  
Is that she couldn't bring herself to care.

It didn't bother her anymore. Destroying things, making them burn away. She felt nothing.  
   
But she did care about Markus. Sure he was weird and probably crazy but weren't they all?

She went over to where Markus was and sat next to him, but a good enough distance away "Yeah, sorry bout that. Happens a lot now" she rolled her eyes and leaned in to get a closer look and inspected his face, the veins running along his skin. "Ok, I got just the thing" she took off her oversized green sweater.

To reveal her wearing another long sleeve underneath but with a utility belt across her chest.

"Ah, here we go" she took out a syringe from one of the compartments filled with some blue liquid.

She made it squirt and grinned "Now hold still.” 

Markus would've laughed at Faye's response if he hadn't been fluttering in and out of consciousness.  
While Faye talked, he simply nodded as to show he hadn't passed out yet. In reality, while it wasn't his biggest fear, he was scared of passing out. He has no control over his power when asleep. Someone touches him, he has no idea how bad the nightmare will be. Hell, sometimes he can't even alter it. Asleep, he's stuck in his own nightmares that he can enjoy and can mess with friends. Unconscious, for some reason, the nightmares are amplified by 10 and since they're a fucking nightmare, that means his Fear is amplified by 10x. So yes, forgive him for fighting it off.

But, as they say, some things are just meant to be. His eyes slowly shut as he watched Faye pull out some strange blue liquid (Windex was the first thought but he chose to ignore that). "I'm kinda tired, Venin. I'm gonna," he took in a shaky breath that was followed by a sharp hiss, "take a quick nap...You know the rules...Noapte buna.."

And just like that, he was out. Head pressed back against the wall, mouth slightly parted as if he was about to say something. He could've passed for dead if it hadn't been for the looks of discomfort that etched itself over his face once in a while or the sharp intakes of breath in obvious pain. 

Faye sighed as Markus fell unconscious. Although she does feel some kind of affection for her friends, she doesn't feel any panic or guilt, unlike before. Just mild exasperation.

She thinks she should be worried about this sudden apathy, but she doesn't care. Maybe it was some higher being beyond this world that did this for her because they didn't want to write anymore angst and is lazily covering it up–Ok that's enough breaking the 4th wall.

Oh well, guess she'll never know.

Now back to Markus.

The veins were spreading faster, and Markus' skin was turning as green as hers. There was a look of discomfort on his face, from the pain or from his nightmares, she didn't know. But she did know that she could relieve his pain.

She gave (stabbed him in the neck) him the antidote, and put it back in it's proper place. She waited, sitting against the wall next to him, head also pressed against it as she watched his skin slowly go back to normal and the veins recede.

"Sorry" she whispered

And that's when Jesse showed up. With more food in his arms.

"So I went to get help but then I figured that no one actually knew what to do with Faye's poison. And I panicked cuz you were probably gonna die and when I'm in distress I usually eat to calm myself down but we ate all my stashes of food here, so I had to go to Griddy's because they have great donuts and–" he finally noticed Faye and the passed out Markus "Faye! You're not stupid now are you?" He asked "Because I will lock you in your room or so help me–!"

Faye watched in bemusement as he rambled on. "I'm as ok as I'll ever be. And I gave Markus the antidote"

Jesse paused and ate a donut in relief "Da's gud" he said through a mouth full of powdered donut.  
He sat down next to her and shared his food. Faye smiled at his sweetness and despite her bitter feelings towards sweets (because they looked so good but tasted like crap to her) she took it and ate it.

And they stayed like that until Markus woke. They saved him some food because Faye said he will most likely hurl his stomach's contents out once he wakes. Jesse bought him a monster too. O-O 

It took him around 10 minutes and a couple of close-call touches to wake up.

“못쓰게 만들다!” Was the first word he got out before quickly covering his mouth and rushing to the bathroom. If the sounds of vomiting weren’t any sign of what he was doing then I don’t know what was.

Returning, Markus sat down in front of them both, setting down a can of Monster, which he got from god knows where in so little time, and drank about half of it in one go. Sighing, he looked at Faye with a straight face and asked, “Did you just stab me and inject me with Windex?”

After that question he simply leaned against the opposite wall as he ate a chocolate glazed donut, waiting for an answer. He rubbed the side of his cheek and neck unconsciously at times too. 

Faye snorted "No, scarecrow. It's my antidote. You know,the thing that saved your life" she popped the last piece of her donut in her mouth, face scrunching up at the acidic taste. She's used to it, but it's still unpleasant.

"But yeah, I did stab you with the syringe" she shrugged.

The lights dimmed and flickered. The building shook, a spine chilling scream was heard, and then all was still.

Faye scowled "What was-" she was interrupted by Jesse's long sigh.

"Silly took Carrie to the shadow realm" he pouted "She left me again. And this time I can't follow her because it's. The. FriCKIN. SHADOW. REALM" his eyes were burning bright. Faye had to squint.  
"Ok....." Faye did not know how to deal with emotional people, Markus probably didn't either. They were screwed "I'm sure she isn't gonna hurt-" "That's not why I'm upset! She keeps leaving me alone and I don't like being alone!" Oh no, he was crying now.

"Hey, hey, don't cry....uh, you're not alone. Markus and I are here" she turned to Markus for help. 

Markus internally groaned as soon as he saw Faye turning to her for help.

"Flashlight, don't be stupid. I get that you and Nightmare are dating but just because she left without you doesn't mean you're alone. I mean, unless we're all dead but you and Klaus is actually super powerful and has just been manifesting us this entire time, this is a house full of people. Friends, even." Drinking the rest of his Monster, he smirked.

"You have the two best people in this house right here! Fear Factor and Venin!" He pointed to the two of them with a proud look on his face.

Faye smiled "Yeah! So don't be sad. Here, have another donut" she shoved one in his mouth. And usually that would ring alarming bells in her head of she did that to any other person, but Jesse is....special. Her acid and poison don't affect him.  
Jesse wiped his tears and took a bite out of the donut "Thanks. I feel better now"

Faye nodded "As you should." she patted her stomach "Ok, I'm full and tired and done for today. I'm going to bed" she stood up and brushed the crumbs off herself.

Jesse looked at his watch "But it's only (insert time that's mostly too early to go to bed)”

"I'm going to bed!" She repeated, exiting the room

"Ok, good...um, sleep!!" Jesse called back "What now?" He asked as he turned to Markus. 

“Thanks for the windex!” He exclaimed, referring to the antidote as she walked off.  
He thought about what they would do next before coming up with a brilliant idea. “Wanna go mess around with Luther? Play a couple of jokes on him and see how mad he gets?”

Jesse shook his head “Luther is Silena’s to play around with. But I’m up for messin’ with Diego” he stood “Short tempered, angry one’s are the funnest to annoy.”

He sighed in annoyance, remembering the Luther was, indeed, Nightmare’s plaything. Despite that, he grinned as Jesse suggested messing with Diego as he stood up with him. “That knife kink bastard is still mad at me after bearing him at hide ‘n seek. This is just adding icing to the cake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Venin – Venom
> 
> Noapte buna – Goodnight
> 
> That Korean text – Sexual intercourse
> 
>  
> 
> Kisses! >3<


	8. Forks are evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forks are evil and Silena is killing Allison from the inside and out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while. Sry, kinda ran out of inspiration, plus I'm going to college now sooooo....

When Luther made it to the attic he found an unconscious Allison sitting in a chair, her head resting on her shoulders.

He wanted to rush over and help her, but he knew the being of chaos that is Silena and her tricks, so he was skeptic.

"Allison?" He took a careful step forward, and that's when he heard a scream of terror and maniacal laughter.

Sigh. Carrie met Silena.

The laughter got louder and closer to his position. He looked around in the dark parts and spotted Silena's shadowy figure and signature glowing eyes and crescent smile hovering over Allison's shadow.

Luther pointed a finger at her "Don't you dare."

Silena giggled and wiggled her fingers at him before settling into Allison's shadow. Her smile stretched wider and so did Allison's.

Allison's eyes glowed bright and the grin on her face was so wide it looked like her face was splitting in two.

"Hey Lu!!" Allison exclaimed loudly. Her voice was echoed Silena's "Woah, I can speak at full volume!!!" She hollered and did a cartwheel towards him

Luther's shoulders slumped as he sighed in exasperation "Why must you keep doing this"

Allison/Silena beamed up at him "I don't know. Why must you always be such. A. Buzzkill." With each word she poked his gut

"Now come on! Let's test this body out!" She pinched her arm and laughed "Pain is hilarious. Oooh, I wonder what Jesse's doing. Wanna prank Diego?"

Luther was about to be all stern with her and tell her to get out of his sister's body, but as said before he did know Silena wouldn't take know for an answer. "....fine"

Allison's body clapped "Yay! You're learning. Now come on!" She rushed past him and slammed into the door frame.

Laughing as she rubbed her forehead she muttered "Never gets old" and stumbled of with Luther begrudgingly following her and making sure she doesn't break Allison's neck going down the stairs.

 

Meanwhile.......

 

Markus walked around the hallway thinking of ways to prank Diego. “I out of good ideas Firefly!” He whined in defeat as he continued talking. “I mean, we could go with a casual flash bomb + a little horror show combo but that’s something that will stick with you for days! I can’t give him one of my real nightmares or else he’ll probably cut and/or stab me with a knife..” He turned to Jesse with a hopeful look in his face.

“Please tell me you have some ideas or we just might need to ask for Allison’s help.”

Truth be told, he hated Allison with a passion. He could stand Luther, and sometimes, the guy was a big softie (and makeshift pillow-). Allison, however, aggravated ever nerve in his body.

 

Why, you may ask? Well, for a multitude of reasons.  
1) She assumes she knows what’s best for everyone  
2) She abuses her powers so things go her way  
3) She thinks she knows everything about everyone  
And many many more.

Long story short, he hates Allison, Allison doesn’t like him, it’s mutual.

 

Meanwhile........

 

Another loud slam, and another laugh.

By the time the unlikely duo got down the stairs Allison's body was covered in bruises.

"Ooooh, that's gonna leave a mark!"

"Could you at least try to be careful with Allison? You're just running her into things on purpose" Luther crossed his arms all upset that his pretty, darling sister was getting all messed up.

Silena gasped, hand shooting up to cover Allison's mouth but it went too fast and she accidentally punched her face.

"Ha!" She rubbed her cheek "I am offended that you're assuming that I have not tried to be utmost careful with your precious sister's body!" She said with mock offense.

Luther gave her a deadpanned look "You are literally stabbing yourself with a fork"

Silena threw the fork as far as she could down the hallway. There was a pained yelp, which she ignored and pushed Luther into another hallway...or room. Whatever.

"Whaaaaaat? There's no fork here... Hey, how'd I get this?" She inspected Allison's bleeding arm.

Luther groaned "Come on Silena, please."

She raised an eyebrow "What did I teach you about begging?"

Sighing he muttered "...look as pathetic as possible."

"So, what were you asking me?"

Luther mustered up all his pride and squashed it down.

"Pleeeeease be more careful with Allison's body and maybe be out of there by the end of the day" he begged with large, watery puppy eyes, hunched shoulders and his lower lip jutted out.

Silena burst out laughing "Oh my gosh! That was hilarious!" She pinched his cheeks "Ok fine. I won't run her into doors anymore or trip her or stab her. I'm a little iffy about the other request though"

Luther sighed. He tried. But at least Allison won't be getting too injured anymore.

"Hey! Wanna see my impression of Allison?" Silena cleared her throat. Allison's eyes went back to normal "Hi! I'm Allison Hargreeves aka Number 3 aka The Rumor. I can make you do whatever I want and I wanna be a famous movie star!" She said in Allison's regular, non-echoey voice. "How was that?" aaaand they were back to Silena's norm.

"Hilarious" his tone dripped with sarcasm.

She laughed in delight "Was that sarcasm I hear? Damn son, you are on a roll!"

"Now let's go find my boyfriend. I'm pretty sure I hit him with a fork earlier..."

"So you admit there was a fork."

"Nope! I always accidentally hit Jesse with forks– and sometimes sporks. So come on!!" She exclaimed and took Luther's hand, dragging him behind her.

 

🍭🍬🍭🍬 Meanwhile.....

 

Jesse shrugged. "Silena's better at this. I'm not much of a pranker. The only thing that comes to mind is setting his room on fire" he said in a casual tone

And then suddenly from nowhere something hit his head.

"Ow! What the– Oh come on! Another fork?! Why does this keep happening?!" He complained as he rubbed his head and picked up the darn thing.

"Come on, let's go find Allison. Before more forks come at my head" he warily looked around but there were no fork-throwing culprits in sight.

“The only way the fire would work is if he was in it himself. Knowing Diego, he wouldn’t stay in one place for too long either.” He noted, deciding to tie he hair back up in the process.

He only laughed at Jesse when a fork hit his head.

“I think the sentient forks have a little grudge against you.” He stated as he peered down the hallways in case anymore came flying down.

He only groaned at the mention of finding Allison but agreed regardless. He extended his hand out the Jesse, pointing at the fork. “Let me see that fork. I’ll be throwing it at Allison ‘by accident’ when we find her. Bonus points if I his her in the head!”

Meanwhile.....

"Jesse!!! Jeeeesse!! JESSE!!!" Silena shouted at the top of Allison's lungs. She decided to sound like normal annoying Allison for now.

Luther covered his ears "Do you have to be so loud?!"

She whipped around and pointed a menacing finger at him "Hey, this is the only time I'll ever get to yell and not be stuck speaking in dumb whispers no one but my boyfriend understands. So back off."

Luther held his hands up in a peaceful gesture "Ok, sorry. My bad."

Silena nodded and continued hollering for her boyfriend. Which can be heard throughout the whole Academy.

Finally, she spotted him in one of the many hallways with Markus.

"Jesse!" She waved at him as she ran over with Luther in toe

Jesse perked up "Hey Allie! We've been–waaaait a minute" he scowled and stopped in his tracks "You're not Allison."

Silena rolled her eyes "No doi, babe. Now come here" Silena's shade body shot out and kissed her boyfriend, who of course, kissed back. Unfortunately, Allison's body pitched forward and would've hit the ground if it weren't for Luther catching her.

"Be more careful!" he scolded and received a rude gesture in return.

Markus watched the whole ordeal happen in front of him, glad he didn’t decide to throw the fork the moment he saw her.

Upon seeing Allison’s body, he couldn’t help but let out a quick laugh.

“You sure did a number on her, Nightmare.” He mentioned referring to the cuts and bruises all over her body. Raising his hand, he threw the fork hard as it hit Allison right on the forehead. It would definitely leave a small mark as it was bleeding a bit.

”Whoops. My hand slipped.” the sarcasm was heavy in his voice. No regrets whatsoever.

With that knowledge, he looked from Jesse to Nightmare, to Allison, and finally to Lither with a grin on his face.  
Silena pulled away earning a pout from Jesse.

"Yeah, I accidentally–" a scoff from Luther "–ran her into a couple of things. There might've been a fork involved" she shrugged and went back to possessing Allison.

Jesse scowled "You were the one that kept throwing forks at me!?"

Silena smiled sheepishly "...sorry babe....."

Luther glared at both Silena and Markus. "Guys, seriously stop hurting Allison."

Silena looked away from her fuming boyfriend and groaned dramatically "Ok fiiiiiiiiiine"

"Really? Just like that?" Luther asked in disbelief

She snorted "Hell no. She annoys us." She gestured to her and Markus.

"Do you have any idea how much those things hurt?!" Jesse rubbed his head.

Silena winced and faced Jess again "I'm really sorry for throwing forks at you....and occasionally sporks. It was an accident I swear!"

"The sporks too?!"

"Dammit...."

"Come on, she's not that bad" Luther tried.

Silena rolled her eyes"I'm little miss perfect!" She said in a high pitched Allison voice "I can get anything I want with just a few words. Here! Watch!" She faced her boyfriend once again

"I heard a rumour you didn't know that Silena threw eating utensils at you."

She meant it as a joke, but lo and behold, Jesse's eyes glowed briefly and then he just had a confused look on his face.

"Why was I mad at you again?"

This left Silena with wide eyes, covering Allison's mouth with her hands.

"Oops...my bad, babe"

"What?"

"Nevermind!" She exclaimed "I love you and I'm hungry. Can you go to that Thai place that we like so much and get some food?" she said a little too quickly

"That's in another state though......ok fine." he sighed "Love you too!" He said before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Silena sighed in relief, but then a large cheshire grin grew on Allison's face.

"We can use Allison's powers in that prank for Diego!!!"

“I don’t think we’ll be stopping anytime soon.” Markus pointed it out as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Markus could’ve laughed at Luther. “Luther, you understand that she could’ve rumored you into thinking she’s the best person in the entire fucking world, right?”

He hoped the ape of a man understood. Claiming our dominance over her, if you may add.

“Nightmare, he probably gonna find out sooner or later. You’re just delaying the inevitable..” Markus raised a quick brow, watching Jesse disappear into another damn state.

A similar grin to “Allison’s” smile grew on his face at the suggestion.

“Your shadows, her rumors, and my nightmares together are a terrible combination!! I love it!!”

Covering his hands with his sleeves, he put his hands up for a high five.

Which Silena readily delivered. "Aw yeah! Chaos kids are on a role!"

Luther just stared at them "Really guys?"

"Yup! And you can either get on board or–" "I'm in."

Silena blinked "Really? Just like that?" She parroted

Unlike Silena earlier he just sighed "I know better than to go against the "chaos twins." So count me in." Pause "Oh and I'm looking forward to seeing the look on Diego's face one everything's over." he gave an uncharacteristic smirk

Silena wiped away the proud tears in Allison's eyes "ew, why is my eyes– whatever. It doesn't matter. You've graduated to level 2!" She cheered and gave him a big hug.

Luther had a constipated look on his face full of discomfort but he accepted the hug anyway.

“They grow up so fast.” He wiped away an imaginary tear before starting up his brainstorm.

“I haven’t been having any good ideas lately, which is a shame. Jesse thought of setting his room on fire, which would most likely end up with me and/or Luther getting stabbed or cut.”

He explained his minuscule progress with her, waiting to hear her ideas.

“If we do end up choosing the fire, I suggest Molotov cocktails. Classic enough to trick him into thinking it’s a robbery so he won’t know who did it. Thoughts?”

He turned his head to Luther, “Concerns?”

“Of course we could just have Luther beat him up a bit, get him scared shitless, and end it with a Fear-influenced nightmare. Go big or go home.”

Luther pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly regretting agreeing to this.

"Why do you guys have be so violent? Why don't we just like, uh– oh! Tape all his things to the ceiling?" He offered weakly

Silena tilted her head in thought "Not bad.... But I wanna use Allie's powers. We can do it next time."

“If you wanna use Allison’s powers than we could always use it to get Diego into the position we want him to be in. Like, if he leaves his room or house we could always intercept him and rumor him into going back.”

Seeing as nothing important would be going on in the house later on, he knew Diego would simply shut himself in.

“I don’t think he’ll be leaving anytime soon.”


	9. Press f for Carrie's sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic ponies are creepy

Silena hit her head– well Allison's, but it doesn't matter "Hello Silena! I just remembered I left Carrie in the shadow realm" she smiled

Luther scowled "I thought you weren't gonna hurt Al– You what?!" His eyes widened in alarm "Why would you– you know what, nevermind." He threw up his hands in the air.

She cackled "She was annoying me. Anyway, I really should bring her back now. Mortals should never be exposed to the horrors of that place" she shuddered and then disappeared into the shadows, leaving Luther to catch Allison's still unconscious body.

When she came back she had a shivering and pale Carrie over her shoulder, muttering incoherent things. "Is she gonna be ok?" Luther asked, concern was all over his face. "Oh pfft" Silena waved him away "She'll be fine" she said and returned to Allison's body "She might need to go to therapy tho, or maybe an asylum?" She shrugged "Eh, if she's anything like her cousin she won't need 'em"

Markus was left wide-eyed in shock as he watched Silena bring Carrie back out. Looking at her pale shaking body he could resist the urge to laugh. ”Nightmare, that kills people!” using memes at such a moment? More likely than you think.

”Benti is going to have your head if he finds out about this. The dude is head over heels for her!” He poked Carrie in the forehead a few times, seeing if she responded. ”If she's like her cousin then I’d give it a couple of days. It is her first, and most likely last, time in the shadow realm.”

”By the way, have I ever been to the shadow realm? I heard you say how bad it was but I’m not sure if I've seen it for myself.” He looked at Silena, still poking Carrie in the forehead.

Silena smiled widely "No I don't think you have."

"No Silena. No more taking people to the shadow realm" Luther said in an exasperated voice

She pouted "Boo"

Carrie felt like she couldn't breathe. She was drowning in the horrors of the Shadow Realm, her heart feeling like it was about to beat out of her chest. She had honestly never experienced such pure, unadulterated terror in her life. Her face drained of colour, she was wracked with violent tremors, and before she knew it, she was screaming. She had screamed until her voice went hoarse, and then she had taken to clawing at her arms, twisting and turning. Was she going insane? Was this what it felt like, to have her mind ripped from her skull and replaced with fear in its purest form? It must have been. This was, quite simply put, Hell, and she was going to stay here for eternity and suffer suffer suffersuffersuffer-

She had no clue how long she spent in that nightmare to end all nightmares - in fact, she felt like she was still there, the shadows twisting and turning around in the corner of her eyes - but she distantly knew she had been brought back. She still couldn't breathe, why couldn't she breathe?! She distantly felt someone poke at her forehead, but it was like feeling it from the end of a tunnel. The horrors of that place were imprinted in her brain, and oh, no, had she been taken back there? She must have been, why else did she feel like she was dying? Tears streamed from her already red eyes, and she felt herself delve deeper into panic, chest heaving with the effort to just breathe. She might have been mumbling, she didn't know, her hoarse and cracked voice wasn't audible to her own ears.

 Silena poked Carrie's cheek "Honestly, I was expecting a bit more...fire from from her" she tilted her head to the side "Jesse handled it ok"

Luther rolled his eyes "Did you forget the fact that he's just as insane as you?"

Silena gasped in shock "Yes! I totally forgot! His cute face makes it hard to remember" she shrugged.

Luther looked like he was about to say something but then sighed and nodded in agreement.

~

”Come on Luther. A trip to the shadow realm never hurt anyone! Except for Carrie...” he huffed at Luther’s denial. Let him go God damn it.

”I’m pretty sure he could be admitted to an asylum and brought back out after a couple of minutes with his looks alone.” At first glance, you would never be able to tell that Jesse was as crazy as Silena.

”I’m sure out little ghost here will be fine. Worst comes to worst and she becomes invisible and untouchable and we lose where she is.” Markus resorted to pinching Carrie on the arm, not lightly though. Enough to leave crescent-shaped marks on her arms.

Silena smiled at Markus wickedly. Screw Luther, she was gonna bring him there.

But before she could, Jesse came back with bag of food.

"I'm back– Oh no!" He threw the bags away– which Silena caught using her shades and whisked them away to the kitchen. He threw the bags away– which Silena caught using her shades and whisked them away to the kitchen.

Jesse gasped and kneeled down to embrace Carrie "Oh nuuuu, my dear cousin. What has the dark dimension done to you?" He pat her her hair "Welp–" he pushed her away rather roughly and she ended up curling into a ball on the floor "–not my problem" he chirped, bouncing on his heals he took Silena's hand and dragged her away "Come on, babe! I even bought tacos from Mexico!!!" Jesse beamed.

"Oooooh, yummy!!" Silena squealed "You always know what I need!" She cooed

She also commanded her shades to bring Markus to the shadow realm– whoops :P

~

Markus saluted the two lovebirds as they walked off. "See you guys later!" He flipped Luther off before completely submerging into the shadow realm.

He didn't know what he expected. He already saw what it did to Carrie but that wouldn't compare to what it was actually like. However, when he saw what it was actually like, he beamed. If he thought his nightmares scared people then this was nothing! Twisted disfigured bodies danced around him as horrid screams echoed around him. Horrors were being thrown at him left and right and while he had covered his ears due to how loud it was, it made him laugh in delight. It was a work of art. Time, he assumed, was a role of the dice here. You could've been in here for seconds, or years, and you wouldn't be all the wiser until you got out. No wonder Carrie looked so scared when she got out. No normal person would be able to stand to stay in this place. To pass the time he simply wandered around, basking in the horrors that surrounded him.

~

Carrie squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trembling hands rising to dig into her scalp and tug at her hair. She distantly felt hands on her, and a rather sharp pinch to her arm which, hey, rude. Jesse’s warm embrace helped to bring her a little more out of her panic, and she let out a small content sigh when he patted her hair - before making an ‘oof’ sound as he threw her away to go eat tacos with Silena. She curled around herself into a ball and tugged a little harsher at her hair, trying to ground herself. It didn’t work, obviously, because she ended up falling through the floor with a hoarse shriek. She struggled to rise back up, and then went too fast and slammed into the roof before tumbling back down and hitting the ground. Ow. Well, at least it helped drag her mind from the Shadow Realm and back into what was actually going on around her. She dimly registered the pinch marks on her arm and the bruises and scratches. She looked up and oh, great, everyone was leaving. Huh. Nice to know. I mean, she already knew there were a few people in the house who could probably be admitted into a mental ward, so she didn’t really blame them for leaving. They probably didn’t know how to deal with fear or whatever. Actually, hang on, Luther was still there. She tried a smile, but it felt fake and forced on her face, which was odd because smiling used to be as natural as breathing for her. She brought the heels of her hands to rub her eyes dry. /Man up! Other people have been there, they’re doing just fine. You’re just a crybaby./ She thought to herself, blindly reaching for a wall to pull herself up. She couldn’t stop shaking, ugh. She was such a whiny little scaredy cat! It was just a little trip to the Shadow Realm, why was she being so weird about it?

~

Luther crouched down "Come 'ere" he extended his arms towards Carrie. He was best for hugs with his hulking mass and strong but gentle arms.

He scooped her up and sat her in his lap with his legs crossed. "It's ok to cry" he pet her hair soothingly "Besides, Silena doesn't usually bring people back from there" he shivered "Especially those who check out Jesse" 'Ben would kill me if he saw us like this' was Luther's thoughts

Meanwhile.....

The crazy couple finished there food in record time. Probably cuz both their stomachs were like black holes. Silena gave a loud burp which they giggled at.

"Oh shoot! Hello Silena!" She banged her head. Yes, her head. She left Allison with Grace so that she could be patched up. "I should've mentioned to Markus about the light monsters" she frowned and shared a look with her boyfriend.

8 feet tall, on all fours, long tails with sharp piercing ends, sharp teeth, sharp claws and glowed brightly all over. So much that if you got too close it'd fry your skin. And of course there were also the sanity sucking monsters that leave you a drooling husk but Markus was already lacking sanity so they shouldn't be a problem, probably. Eh, they'll probably still eat his brains.

Simultaneously the two shrugged "Not our problem~" they chorased.

"Wanna cuddle?" Gasp! "OF COURSE!!!"

~

Markus had been walking around for what felt like a while. He had managed to only have a few scratches from a couple of monsters here and there. Mostly due to the fact he tried to pet a couple of them. He did manage to pet a few though. Whoops.

In the distance, he noticed a bright figure in the distance. Actually, it was really bright. Like a moth, he followed the source until he came across an 8-foot monster, surrounded by bright light. He had stopped a few feet away realizing that the closer he got the more it burned. Saying it was bright would be an understatement. It was like the sun, but close up and not burning you faster as fast as you expected. Of course, that changed when he noticed the creature had begun walking towards him. Slowly, he took a few steps back before turning tail and running off once the beast started running after him. His poor sweater practically had its sleeves ripped off as he ran, seeing as the smaller monsters also wanted to rip his head off. Despite the multiple cuts and bites on his arms, some worse than others, he was enjoying himself. Laughing in delight as he kept on running.

~ 

The couple was cuddling on the couch. "I should've warned him about the light monsters and there laser eyes and the laser mouth beams" Silena sighed.

Jesse kissed her temple "You can always just...go and get him."

"......"

"......"

"Nah."

"Hmmmm....."

"......"

"Didn't that place also have that nightmare feature?"

"Well ya, but it won't be a problem for him....."

"The magic pink clouds and sparkly candy fields and ponies might" She shivered "That's every shadowling's nightmare"

Jesse pouted "But I thought you liked watching my little pony: friendship is magic with me"

Silena pecked his lips "I do, but those guys are juuuuust waaaay to sweet and creepy. They don't even try to kill you for eff's sake. They just sing the 'happy song' over and over again until it's permanently seared into your brain" she huffed

~

The lasers where unexpected.

The only reason he noticed was because of the sudden light (more than there already was) flashing past his side and the sudden burning sensation on his arm. He looked down at him arm to see blood and flesh. That was going to scar. Turning around (while running), he looked at the big monster whilst pouting.

“I love you, but you gotta st-“ that was all he said before he was sent tumbling down an oddly green hill.

Sitting up, he watched the creature turn tail and walk off before looking at his surroundings. It was colorful. Really colorful. Like a bunch of rainbows had an orgy and gave birth to a single child.

It was gross. He could deal with it but it was gross. ‘This is fine. It could be worse.” Markus got up and only took a couple of steps before the singing started.

That cursed ‘happy song’ blasting in his ears. Over and over and over again. “This is where I die. Out of all the places, this is where I die.”

“.......”

“........”

“If I get out of this alive I’m killing every god damn pony I see. Maybe I’ll set it on fire! Or poison it!” He kept think up ways of killing those wretched things as he kicked away the ones that got a bit too close to him. Other than that, they stay at a reasonable distance. Musics was as loud as balls still. Which, if you couldn’t tell, he hated.

~

Faye walked in, seeing as Ben's been mia for a while. She heard most of their conversation.

"That sounds like hell for Markus" she commented "Rip" she bowed her head in mock honor and then took a bite of the granola bar she had in hand.

"Maybe you should get him now?" Jesse suggested "Time is weird there. He could be listening to the song for what feels like centuries"

Silena hummed, contemplating

"......"

"......"

"......"

"Did she fall asleep?" Snuggles "Yeah, she's so cute" Meanwhile.... Markus resorted to killing the damn creatures. Screw kicking them away. He'll just break their necks each chance they got. When things got bloody, however, he was met with disappointment. "Your blood isn't even red! It's rainbow colored! Why do you bleed rainbows?!" He complained to who knows what as he grabbed the nearest blunt object at hand. It turned out to be a large pointy branch. It was even pink. "No biggie! At least you can even bleed like any other living creature." he hummed as he started chasing the damn things. Whack here, stab there, snap them, crush there, by, what could be estimated to any outside source of 10 minutes, half of his clothes were covered in rainbow blood, along with his face and the branch. "Die! Die! Die!" He sounded like Reaper from Overwatch as he attacked the masses, doing his best to drown out the song (and failing). Though he did wonder, would the blood turn red once he was out? Would his wounds be the remain? Why was this a place in the shadow realm? Should he go on a small killing spree once he was out? Why was he so eager to kill now? Was he laughing? Why was he smiling? Is there someth- In the end, none of it mattered. He chose to come here so he will have the full experience, even if it cost him the rest of his sanity. In the meantime, he will bask in the blood of his enemies to a song that doesn't fit the occasion.


	10. Press f for Markus' sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus is trapped and losing whatever sanity he has left, it's up to Five to save him.

Five didn't necessarily want to be pulled into this, though when did he ever want to be pulled into anything that was going on around him? He supposed, however, that the shadow realm wasn't too great a place to be, so he supposed he would do something given the fact that he could.

First things first: pinpoint a general location where Markus would be. This was perhaps the most difficult to do of the whole process; the place wasn't tiny, after all. It took a lot of work and quite a lot of estimating before he got an answer, which meant he could be off by a long shot.

Second, he jumped. He couldn't stay for long, certainly, shaking his head.

"God, he's an idiot." He mumbled to himself, walking around the area, searching for any signs of Marcus.

~~~~~~~

Markus had been keeping himself preoccupied in the area. From trying to find a way out to setting up pony head piñatas around the place (both to indicate places he’s been and to smash). Instead of trying to block the sound out he had taken to humming or singing along with it. As they say, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em!

“Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows...”

In his time there he also discovered that the giant candy canes were much more efficient in smashing than the branch. Who knew. He hasn’t forgotten about the demons up above and it is still his goal to tame one. Whether it kills him or not.

“When you’re near, the rain just disappears, dear...”

Never mind that though. First, he has to find that stupid hill first.

~~~~~~~~

As Five walked, he furrowed his eyebrows. Was that... singing?

He followed the strange sound, trying to decipher why in the world those lyrics would be heard in such a place as this. As he got closer to the source of the sound, he paused when he saw a figure.

"Markus?" He called, his voice a little worried. Markus had to be going insane, that was the only explanation for this behavior. "Markus, you need to come with me. " He said, gentle because he didn't exactly know how to approach the situation. From what he could tell, any wrong move had the possibility to be perceived as threatening.

"Markus... is everything okay?" He called. For the first time since Five had decided on this plan, he was a bit scared. Clearly there was something off about Marcus, no doubt caused by the horrors around them.

~~~~~~~~

“Just to know that you are mine!”

He turned towards the voice, his eyes blown wide and dull. It contradicted the smile on his face. For a split second his eyes returned to their normal slits in recognition, but, just as quickly as they returned to normal, they dilated just as quickly.

”This one...talks? Must be a new speaker!” Markus spoke with a voice filled with pure glee. After those final words, he charged at Five, swinging the candy cane down towards his head with the intent to kill. ”I don’t need you anymore!” He smiled as if nothing was wrong.

~~~~~~~~

Five watched in horror as Markus lunged at him, stepping back before jumping several feet away.

"Markus! It's Five, you idiot!" This was out of his realm of knowledge. How did one go about reasoning with a man who was about 2.5 milliseconds away from losing whatever shreds of sanity he had left? "Markus, listen to me. We need to get you back. Follow me. I'm gonna take you home." Five tried to reason.

He jumped again, closer to the area he wanted Markus to follow him to. If anything, the apparent desire to attack him would hopefully motivate Markus to follow him.

~~~~~~~~~

“Woah...it’s scared! They normally just accept death with no complaint.” He stared at Five as he pulled the candy cane out from the crack in the ground.

”Să ne distrăm împreună! (Let's have fun together!)” He shouted in joy as he charged towards Five once more, swinging at him repeatedly. He began rambling out questions in Korean and Romanian, alternating between the two languages. Occasionally dropping the question, ”Did the nightmares get you yet?” or ”Have you made some new friends?” in English.

His voice was a bit hoarse. Probably due to all the singing. His skin was pale, enough to look natural on him. Parts of his skin we're burnt off paired with multiple scratch wounds littering his body. Many of them have already begun healing but not many. On top of that, his red blood contrasted with the rainbow splatter over his face and clothes. To put it simply, he was messy.

The surroundings flashed briefly, from a little girls dreamworld to a dark and gorey nightmare, but only for a second. It does that sometimes. The worlds overlap occasionally

But in that second you could see some kind of slimey tentacle monster around Markus' head. It was a sanity sucking monster, it managed to stick on him. And from what it looked like, was eating every last bit of sanity from Markus

~~~~~~

Five cursed. He was out of his element. He dodged the... was that a candy cane?

He grabbed the candy cane when it was swinging at him, preventing it from making contact. He wrenched it from Markus' grip and threw it, wrapping his arms around Markus to restrain him.

"Markus, calm down." He growled. He paused at the flash and the strange creature. "It's never easy, is it? Oh, no, of course not!" sarcasm dripped from his voice. He grabbed the candy cane again, keeping it out of Markus' grip as he swung at the tentacle... creature... thing, whatever it was. He swung with every ounce of ferocity he could muster, carefully avoiding hitting Markus.

~~~~~

Unfortunately, avoiding hitting Markus was quite hard cuz it's wrapped around Markus freaking head. Markus got hit a couple times, but that seemed to do nothing in his crazed state.

The creature hissed and snarled as it got hit but latched on tightly, it was determined to suck it's prey dry

As Markus was grabbed, he frowned at Five. ”Hey! Let me go! I’m supposed to kill you!” His frown only deepened when he realized that he lost his weapon.

If the sky darkened a bit as soon as his mood turned sour, he didn't notice.

Obviously, when he saw Five holding the candy cane did he try thrashing his way out if his grip. He didn't even care that he was smacked a couple of times, he just wanted his stupid weapon back. He even resorted to clawing into Five’s skin, hard enough to draw blood.

Though he was unaware of it himself, the sounds he coming from him sounded just like the ones comes from the monster on his head, only hoarse.

~~~~~~~

Jesse asked Silly to take him to the shadow lands. She came with, but as a dormant shadow. She didn't want to be "awake" for the pony world

Now this normally would be a problem for Jesse cuz he needs light to live but he brought a backpack full of flashlights and lanterns and some food so it would be fine.

Jesse watched, eating popcorn as a crazed Markus attacked Five and the sanity sucker ate away at his brains. It was pretty entertaining, plus he got to pet a magic pony named Glitter Gumdrop and listen to her the nice song and singing voice so that was a plus.

He would be intervening soon, but for now he'll just enjoy the show and nice pony.

~~~~~~~

"Markus! I'm trying to help you!" Five shouted, as if that would have any affect on Markus at all. He swung wildly at the creature, ignoring the way Markus was clawing into his arms. That wasn't the most important issue right at that moment.

He swung with ferocity at the creature, whatever it was, growling with effort and taking heaving breaths from the effort.

"Just stay still and let me help you!" Five shouted, bringing the candy cane down with a particularly ferocious swing.

~~~~~~

Growling as he was hit over and over, Markus grew annoyed and grabbed the last swing in his hands. He pried it out of Five’s hands before tossing it to the side.

In one quick moment, he forced Five onto the ground. His hands were wrapped around his neck but not squeezing and one of his knees were against his stomach. ”If I can't crush you, then I’ll just have to do it a different way!”

His hands tightened around Five’s neck, hard enough to leave bruises for weeks to come. He tightened his hands enough so that in case he released some pressure he would still be suffering from lack of oxygen.

~~~~~~

Jesse huffed "Yeah, ok I have to do something about that now" excusing himself from braiding Glitter Gumdrop's mane, he flashed over to the two and pried Markus off of Five.

Holding his struggling crazed friend with ease, Jesse inspected the sanity sucker by poking it a couple of times earning hisses from the parasite and it's host.

"Squishy" he giggled "Kinda like a jellyfish. Time for you to go though" he said as he grabbed it's...head??? there was a lot of hissing and growling. It reeeeally did not want to go. But Jesse might've burnt it a bit with his powers and it finally released it's prey.

"Yay!" the blond cheered and tossed the beast to Five "You need to keep that" he told him "The rest of Markus' sanity isn't gonna return until we juice it" cheerily, he added "and then he's gonna have to drink it"

"I'm sorry... Juice it?" Five questioned with a raised eyebrow. "How exactly do you propose we do that?"

He sighed quietly and shuddered at the idea of drinking whatever juices came out of the strange thing in his arms. He sat down next to Markus and reached out, tapping his shoulder lightly to see if he was okay. He shifted into a flight position, ready to run if it seemed that the other was still going to attack him.

Jesse giggled "You blend it like a smoothie silly! Well actually, first you squeeze it like lemons and then you blend it." he nodded to himself "Don't worry, it's totally safe! I've tried it once and I'm perfectly fine!" he grinned.

This was absolutely not reassuring the other boy. Everyone knew Jesse had more than a few screws loose.

"Although, I don't think I got it all back..."

See?

"But it'll be fine!" He chirped, readjusting his grip on Markus so that he was carrying him bridal style.


	11. My Glittery Unicorn (h a l p   on cRacK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao What even is this anymore? 😂

Jesse snickered and giggled at Markus. He was so funny!!! Rambling crazy nonsense and stuff.

But then the thing in Five's arms hissed weekly and that reminded him that they should get Markus' sanity back or else it's the nuthouse for him. Permanently.

"Ok, let's get going Five-y! Can't stay here too long or else we might attract other monsters" Jesse chirped "Now how to get out..." he spun in a circle, inspecting his surroundings "Oh! We can ask Glitter Gumdrop for help! She's really nice and sweet and her mane's made of cotton candy!" the blond beamed and skipped into the Colorful Candy Woods with Five reluctantly tagging behind him.

Five glanced lightly at Markus, worried about leaving him alone. He gently wrapped a hand around his wrist, leading him along. If they attracted monsters by staying in one place for too long, who knew what Markus could attract if they left him there.

"Why is this my life? Why? We're asking a.... Horse? Named Glitter Gumdrop for directions. This can't possibly be my life." He lamented, tightening his grip on the wriggling thing in his arms. "You know I could probably just jump us out, right? I don't know if that thing is safe." He added, gesturing to glitter gumdrop.

Jesse gasped and covered the sparkly pink horse's ears  
"Ok, first of all, don't call her a thing and she is one of the safest and most helpful beings in here" he hissed "Second" his voice dropped to a whisper "it's easy to get into this world, but very difficult to get out. Your powers aren't gonna work here until we get back to the Shadows. Also, this place is alive and has ears, it's not gonna want us to leave" his face for once was solemn.

"Now!" Jesse chirped, his solemn expression going back to his normal happy self "Gg, can–oh whoops–" he removed his hands from her ears "Gg, can Five and Markus ride on your back?"

Glitter nodded enthusiastically and leaned down, she already had a saddle on. Weird. There were no other people in this realm....

"Great!" he grinned "Come on Five-y! Crazy Markus too!" in a flash of light the two were on the pink horse. "Ok, let's go!" Jesse told her.

"But wait! How will you get around?" The pony asked

"Awww, Glitter you're so considerate. I can just fly" he shrugged and lifted off the ground

"Nonsense!" She protested "While you're here, you'll travel in style" she nayed, calling one of her sisters

The sound of a galloping horse got closer and closer...

"YOU CALLED SISTA!!! IT IS I, PRINCESS SHIMMERY"

Jesse gasped in awe, sparkles danced in his eyes "Is that a..." his voice cracked

"UNICORN? YOU BET I AM BLONDIE" She grinned "Now get over here! We gots some traveling–oof!"

Jesse was hugging her fiercely "you're so pretty" he sobbed

"I know" if unicorns could smirk, she'd definitely be doing that "hop on, kid. Like I said, WE GOT SOME TRAVELING TO DO–ok, ok, stop crying. I know I'm beautiful, sweetie."

 

Five looked on, almost numb to what was happening. He really just had to accept that this was his life now.

He was really sitting here, watching as Jesse cried over a unicorn, because for whatever reason this world had those. He'd seen some crazy things, but Five was starting to think that perhaps he was sleep deprived and imagining all of this.

"Okay, enough with the dramatics already, can we please get back home so he doesn't go insane?" He spoke up, hanging onto Marcus. "I'm tired of this. I don't care what psychedelic pony we ride home on as long as we get home." He grumbled.

Jesse sniffled but in a blink of an eye he was saddled on and back to his cheery self– which was stronger than ever. His smile was so bright it hurt to look at it

"Right! We need to go to the barrier!" He told the majestic unicorn and with a majestic pose that horses do– you know the one where they're on their hind legs and nay– the blond boi and sparkly unicorn zipped away, leaving a trail of sparkles and rainbow sprinkles

Glitter Gumdrop nayed as well and followed, careful not to jostle her passengers too much.

 

Wibbley Wobbley Time Skip~~~

 

They made it to the barrier.

It was like a great big wall of black, cutting off the sparkly sweet lands of whatever the hell the pony land was called

"We're here!!" Jesse chirped and slid off Princess, who he gave a kiss on the cheek "Thanks, you were fun!"

"Mmmmhmmm, damn straight" she smirked in horse or unicorn. Whatever.

Jesse helped Five down, much to his chagrin. He also threw Markus over his shoulder "Bye Glitter!!! Thanks for all your help" sniff "I'm gonna miss you guys" he wiped a tear away

And elbowed Five "say "thank you"" Jesse hissed

Five scowled "I'm not thanking the damn horses."

Shimmery, Glitter and Jesse all gave him a look.

He thanked the horses.


End file.
